


Yandere-Kun x Male Rivals And Others

by Loveyaoi2222



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Genderbending, Harems, Jealousy, M/M, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Yandere, Yaoi, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyaoi2222/pseuds/Loveyaoi2222
Summary: A/N- This was first posted on Wattpad. It has the same name if you wish to check it out on there. And sorry I'm bad with descriptions. I don't own any of the pictures. All credit goes to the creators. If the creator doesn't want me to use the pictures contact me and I will take them out of my book.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ayoshi Aishi is trying to find his senpai. And along the way he manages to steal the hearts of many without even realizing it.
Relationships: Yandere-Kun/Budo Masuyama, Yandere-Kun/Info-Kun, Yandere-Kun/Male Rivals, Yandere-Kun/Taro Yamada
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

***Third P.O.V***

Aishi Ryoba called telling her son to get down stairs because if he didn't leave soon he would be late for school.  
  


"I'm coming mom." Yelled Ayoshi as he came down the stairs.

"Here, quickly eat." She told her son as he sat at the table and gave him a plate of food.

Ayoshi started to eat. As he was eating he started to think.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever find my senpai?"

"Of course you will."

"But I'm already in my third year of high school."

"That's when I found my senpai. So don't worry."

"I'm incapable of worrying or any emotions." Ayoshi said in an emotionless voice. It was bone chilling but Ryoba was used to it.

"Hehe! You will when you find your senpai."

"Why?"

"There will be people who will try to take your senpai away from you. There were so many who wanted mine. It was difficult for me. So while you're trying to find your senpai make sure you make some 'friends' who can help you along the way." She said in a serious tone.

"Is that all I'll feel?"

"Hehe, of course not. You'll feel angry, jealousy, possessiveness, sadness, but you'll also feel happiness, excitement, and love~. Now go, before you're late."

"Ok." He said as he got up.

Ayoshi grabbed his school bag and walked out the door.

Ayoshi checked his watch. He had 7 minutes left before the gate closed and he was 13 minutes away.

Ayoshi started running as fast as he could. As he was running he ran into someone.

The man was taller than Ayoshi so he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The guy turned around and Ayoshi saw a guy with orange hair and eyes.

The guy turned around and looked down at Ayoshi, "Tsk! What is wrong with you baka?! You bumped into me!" The orange haired man yelled.

"Sorry, I was going to be late and decided to run." Ayoshi said.

When the orange haired guy finally got a good look at Ayoshi. He blushed at Ayoshi's handsome cold face.

He reached out to help Ayoshi get up. Ayoshi took his hand. When their hands touched the orange haired man thought, _'Wow! His hands are soft.'_

"I-it's ok, b-but next time leave your house earlier. B-baka!" The stranger said as he stared at Ayoshi's face.

"Thank you." As Ayoshi said this he noticed that the stranger was in a daze and hadn't let go of his hand.

"Will you let go of my hand?"

The orange haired stranger snapped out his daze and snatched his hand away.

"I-it's not like I w-wanted to hold your hand! Baka!" As he yelled he noticed that Ayoshi didn't have an annoyed look like others do when he talks with them.

It made the orange haired stranger feel happy. _'It feels nice not being looked at like an annoying pest, b-but it's not like I l-like the feeling!'_ The stranger thought as his face started to heat up.

Ayoshi simply hummed at the stranger and stated, "We should hurry, or we'll be late."

The stranger looked at his watch and realized what time it was.

"Oh no!" The stranger quickly grabbed Ayoshi's hand and started running.

"If we're late I'm blaming you, Baka!" The stranger yelled as they were running.

When they finally got through the school gate, the stranger was hunched over panting very heavily. 

He looked over at Ayoshi and was shocked. 

Ayoshi looked completely fine. He looked like he just went out for a stroll.

" ***PANT* *PANT*** H-how...*PANT*..are y-you not...t-tired?!" 

"I do a lot of running." Ayoshi calmly said.

Before the orange haired stranger could say anything back, someone yelled in their direction.

"Osano-Kun! Where have you been?" Yelled the black haired stranger as he ran over to Ayoshi and Osano.

Osano turned around and yelled, "Taro-Senpai!"

Taro finally got to Osano and asked, "Where have you been? You weren't at our meeting spot."

"Sorry. But this Baka," He pointed at Ayoshi, "Bumped unto me, before I could get to our meeting spot, and distracted me."

Taro looked behind Osano and noticed a slightly short black haired boy.

"Hello. My name is Yamada Taro." Taro said to Ayoshi.

Osana turned back to Ayoshi and said, "And my name is Najimi Osano. Don't forget it, Baka!"

"My name is Aishi Ayoshi."

Before they could say anything else. The bell chimed.

Ayoshi said, "I have to go to class. Goodbye." He then walked into the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

***Third P.O.V***

It was lunchtime. Ayoshi was sitting on a bench on the rooftop. As he was eating his lunch he got a text message. 

***Text Message***

**Unknown:** Go to the Info Club at the northern wing of the third floor at the end of school.

***End of Messages***

  
  


Ayoshi wasn't sure if he could trust this unknown number. It could be a trap but he decided to trust, for the moment.

'I'll go, this person could be useful.' Ayoshi thought.

***Time Skip***

Ayoshi was walking down the hall and stopped in front of a room. The windows were covered with blinds.

All Ayoshi could see was a faint light through the cracks of the blinds. Ayoshi gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." The mystery voice said.

Ayoshi opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

The lights in the room were off. The only light was from the computer monitors. 

Ayoshi couldn't see the mystery person's face. Their back was to Ayoshi.

"Why did you ask me here?" Ayoshi asked.

The mystery person turned around in their chair and Ayoshi could finally see the person's face.

  
  
  


"Aishi Ryoba's son." The mystery man said as he saw a handsome cold faced boy stand near the door.

"Yes?"

"I've seen that you haven't found your senpai yet.?" The mystery man asked.

"No I haven't. I'm going to find them this year." Ayoshi said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm not sure. I'll look around the school until I find my senpai."

"I can help you."

"How?" Ayoshi asked.

"I can give you the information of all the girls in the school. I can give you the information of anyone in the school, who isn't a female student, if you send me a picture of them."

"Why are you helping me?" Ayoshi asked.

"I would like to see a good show. And you can give it to me. So what do you say?" Asked the mystery man with a smirk on his face.

"Yes."

"Great~." Said the mystery man with a playful tone.

The mystery man turned back around. He typed on his keyboard and in a few seconds Ayoshi heard a ding from his phone.

Ayoshi looked at his phone and, as the mystery man had said, it was all the information for the girls in the school.

"Thank you."

"Any questions?" Asked the mystery man.

"Can you give me the information of the guy in school who has the most admirers?" Asked Ayoshi.

"Sure thing." Said the mystery man as he quickly typed on his computer again.

Ayoshi looked at his phone as he got the information, "Yamada Taro."

"You sound like you know him."

"I met him this morning."

"What are you going to do with him, your senpai could possibly like him." Said the mystery man.

"That is none of your business." Said Ayoshi as he was about to walk out the door.

"Don't you want to know who I am?"

"Why would I?"

"Don't you want to bring down someone with you if you ever get caught?"

"You offered to help. I accepted. What I do with the information or how I use it has nothing to do with you. Besides even if I wanted to know you wouldn't tell me."

Ayoshi opened the door. As he was walking out he heard the man say, "You can call me  Info-Kun." 

**Info-Kun P.O.V**

_'How interesting~.'_ I thought after he left the room.

Every time I work with someone they always wanted to know who I was. They did everything in their power to find out.

They always failed. It was quite funny looking at their frustrated faces.

It was even funnier watching them get caught and trying to drag me down with them because of their own foolish mistakes.

What I found the most hilarious was seeing how the police couldn't track me, not even their best could. And watching them get so frustrated.

I loved watching the despair grow in their eyes when they realized they were going down alone. And I was getting off scot free.

I've heard many tell me that they didn't want to know who I was, but I could always tell they were lying.

His voice...it wasn't filled with the slightest interest or curiosity. In fact it was completely emotionless but I could still tell he wasn't lying.

He truly doesn't care who I am.

"You're quite different. Aren't you...Aishi Ayoshi~?"


	3. Chapter 3

***Third P.O.V***

It was the day after Ayoshi got all the information of all the female students from Info-Kun.

Ayoshi found out that 8 female students have a crush on Taro.

_'Anyone of them could be my senpai.'_ Thought Ayoshi.

Ayoshi decided that he would get close to Taro and become his 'friend'. So if one of the female students who has a crush on Taro ends up being his senpai, he could try doing it the easy way. 

Ask Taro not to go after his senpai, while he tries to win her heart. But if that doesn't work...he'll just have to do it the hard way.

It was lunch time. Ayoshi was trying to find Taro.

Ayoshi found Taro by the fountain reading a book. Ayoshi walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me, Yamada-Kun?" Said Ayoshi.

Taro looked up from his book and saw Ayoshi.

"Hello Aishi-Kun. Is there something you need?" Taro asked.

Ayoshi looked down at Taro and asked, "Can I sit next to you?"

Yesterday Taro didn't get a good look at Ayoshi. And now that he has, _'He's so beautiful.'_

Taro blushed and stuttered, "S-sure!"

Ayoshi sat down as he said thank you.

"You're w-welcome." Taro said.

Ayoshi looked at the book Taro was holding in his hands. 

"What are you reading?" Ayoshi asked.

At the question Taro lit up. And started talking and talking nonstop about how amazing the book was and Ayoshi just silently listened.

Then Taro realized that he was rambling. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
  
  


"S-sorry! I was rambling, that was probably annoying." Taro said, slightly embarrassed.

"No it wasn't. You must really love that book."

"I do~. No matter how many times I read it I can never get tired of it." Taro said.

"Do you just like this book or do you read others?"

"I like all books. It allows me a chance to immerse myself in another world. I love reading. Sorry I was rambling a little again."

"It's ok. It's nice hearing you talk so passionately about books."

"Thank you for listening. Every time I want to talk about books with others they just think it's boring. Osano-Kun is always telling me I should put the books down and do other things. But I just want to read." Taro said the last part was slightly sad.

"I don't think it's boring. In fact I like reading too."

"You do?!" Taro said excitedly.

"Yes, I have a whole bookshelf in my room filled with books. I've read them all. Some multiple times."

"Wow! I wish I could have a bookshelf in my room, but my parents say if I want one I have to pay for it myself. So the only book I own is this one. The others I've read I had to borrow from the library. But they don't have all the books I want to read." Taro said.

"What books do they not have in the library? I might have them." Ayoshi said.

Taro started naming some books. Ayoshi has all of them.

"Can I really borrow all those books?" Taro said, full of excitement.

"Of course. I can bring one of them tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" Taro said with a big smile.

"You're welcome. Is it ok if I ask a question?" 

"Anything!"

"Do you have any recommendations of books I should read?"

"Sure I have so many!"

Taro said a few names and what they were about.

"We can go to the library now and go check them out if you want." Taro said.

"Sure." Ayoshi said.

They got up and started walking to the library on the second floor.

As they were walking up the stairs Taro said, "I'm at the library a lot so I know it like the back of my hand. I'll find the books real quick."

When they got to the library, they walked right in.

"As you can see it isn't that big but it has some good books."

  
  
  


For the rest of the launch Taro and Ayoshi walked around looking at the books and picking out a few. They also talked about the books they've read and books they want to read.

As the bell chimed they had just finished checking out the books they wanted.

"Guess we have to go to class now." Taro said all sad.

"Yea, but we can meet up tomorrow during lunch again." Ayoshi said.

"I had so much fun with you so I would love that." He said as he got all happy again.

"Well I have to go now. Bye Yamada-Kun." Ayoshi said as he started walking to class.

"You can call me Taro!" He rushed out to say before Ayoshi left.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!" Taro stuttered out with a bright red face.

"Ok. Then you can call me Ayoshi. Bye  Taro-Kun." Ayoshi said before walking off to class.

"Bye A-Ayoshi~." Taro whispered.

Taro felt so happy that he found someone who liked books just as much as him.

And as he thought of all the time he would spend with Ayoshi...alone talking about books his heart started to race. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

_ 'Why do I feel this way?' _


	4. Chapter 4

***Third P.O.V***

It's was the end of the day, school was over.

Ayoshi decided that he would join a club. Almost all the students in the school seem to be apart of a club.

Ayoshi wanted to appear more normal for when he found his senpai, but he still wants to join one that could be of benefit.

So he decided to ask Info-Kun.

***Text Messages***

**Ayoshi:** Are there any clubs in the school that specializes in combat?

**Info-Kun:** There's the Martial Arts Club. Is on the northern wing of the second floor.

**Ayoshi:** Thank you.

**Info-Kun:** If I may ask, why do you want to know about the Martial Arts Club?

**Ayoshi:** In case I would ever need to protect my senpai. And if I join a club I could look more normal.

**Info-Kun:** Why would you want to look 'normal'? 

**Ayoshi:** I've been told that people won't like the way I am.

**Info-Kun:** I like the way you are.

**Ayoshi:** But my senpai might not. So I must change for senpai.

***End of Messages***

After Ayoshi sent the last message he started walking to the club. 

As he got closer he could hear the sparring of the club members.

Ayoshi stopped in front of the entrance. The door was open and he could see people sparring.

The boy with black hair and eyes was winning, he looked like the club leader. 

When the match was over the club leader had won.

Seeing that Ayoshi finally had the chance to speak with the club leader he said, "Excuse me?"

The club leader turned his head to the direction of the voice. He noticed Ayoshi and walked over.

"Hello! My name is Masuta Budo, I'm the club leader of the Martial Arts club, what can I do for you?" 

"Hello, I'm Aishi Ayoshi. I was hoping that we could spar."

"Spar? Do you want to join my club?" Budo asked.

"I was thinking about it but before I decided I was hoping to spar against the strongest in the club to see if they were up to my standards."

"And what are your 'standards?'"

"If they can beat me I'll join, but if they can't I won't."

"Why won't you join if you win?" 

"Because it means I have nothing to learn and I'll only join if I can learn something."

Budo smiled at Ayoshi's answer and said, "I feel like you could always learn, even from people who are weaker then you. But if you wish to spar then I'll give it to you. And besides I like a challenge~." He said the last part with playfulness.

"Good." Ayoshi said.

Another club member walked over with the club uniform and handed it to Ayoshi. Budo told Ayoshi where to change.

"I'll know you win president!" Mina, a girl who had a crush on Budo, said full of confidence.

"Thank you Rai-Chan." Budo said.

"President! I told you I want you to call me by my first name." Mina said with a pout.

"Sorry." Budo said sheepishly.

As Budo apologized Ayoshi walked out of the changing room.

Budo noticed how muscular he was under the uniform. Ayoshi's muscles weren't as defined as his but they were still impressive.

_'He looks really handsome in the uniform.'_ Budo thought.

As Budo was staring at Ayoshi's body in the uniform he noticed how his chest was slightly exposed and turned slightly red and quickly looked away.

"Y-you look really handso-I m-mean c-cool in our uniform!" Budo stuttered out.

"Thank you. Can we begin now?" Ayoshi asked coldly.

Ayoshi's reminded what they were here for.

Budo finally got serious. He doesn't want to underestimate Ayoshi.

"Yes."

Budo led Ayoshi to the middle of the room. The other club members surrounding them.

Budo turned around and faced Ayoshi. He looked into Ayoshi's eyes. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He could feel that this.....this was going to be different.

"Let's begin." Budo said with a voice filled with anticipation.

They bowed towards each other and began.

Ever since he defeated his mentor he always had to hold back when he sparred.

Budo always felt so relentless when he couldn't go all out. He wanted to find someone who could give him an actual challenge.

And he found that person.....Aishi Ayoshi. Even though Ayoshi didn't have much technique he had strength and fast reflexes.

'This is amazing. With Ayoshi everything is unknown! It's exhilarating!' Budo thought as he blocked one of Ayoshi's attacks.

Budo could feel his blood pumping from the adrenaline.

After what felt like the most exciting few hours of Budo's life, he finally managed to pin Ayoshi on the ground.

Budo could faintly hear his members cheering in the background for him. But he wasn't focused on that.

He was focused on looking down on Ayoshi's face.

Ayoshi was looking right back up at him with his flushed face. 

They were so close that Budo could feel Ayoshi's hot panting breath on his face.

They were so close that Budo could not only smell the musk Ayoshi sweat was admitting, but see it on his skin as it made Ayoshi's hair stick to his forehead.

Budo finally looked into Ayoshi's eyes. 

Ayoshi had beautiful midnight black eyes that sparkled with a fierce cold light. 

Budo was so lost in Ayoshi's eyes that he didn't notice the others staring at him strangely with an odd silence and Mina trying to get his attention. 

"Will you please let go of me." Ayoshi said.

Budo finally noticed his staring. He rushed to let go of Ayoshi and get off him. 

When Budo finally stood up, he lent Ayoshi a hand to help him up. 

_'What is wrong with me?! That was so embarrassing. Aishi-Kun probably thinks I'm some creep!'_ Budo thought.

_'It's decided, I will join this club. The club leader is up to my standards.'_ Ayoshi thought.

Mina rushed to Budo as he was freaking out in his head.

"President! You did great, I knew you would win!" Mina said as she grabbed Budo's arm.

Budo finally noticed Mina when she touched him and said, "Oh, thank you Rai-Chan."

Mina lightly punched Budo and pouted up at him, "I told you to call me Mina!" 

Before Budo could respond to Mina, Ayoshi said something.

"I have made my decision." Ayoshi said.

Budo shrugged off Mina's hands and walked over to Ayoshi.

Budo stopped in front of him and smiled brightly down at him. 

  
  
  


"Aishi-Kun please join my club." Budo said as he grabbed Ayoshi's hand.

"You have proven that you can teach me. So I'll join."

Budo's smile grew larger and happily said, "Great! And will you be my partner?"

"Partner?"

"Everyone in the club has a sparring partner who helps them improve their martial arts. I'm the only one who didn't have one because I couldn't find anyone who could keep up with me, until you. Aishi-Kun you motivate me to improve my skills. And when we were sparring I felt a thrill I've never felt before. I want to feel that again, so become my partner?"

Before Ayoshi could answer, Mina interrupted him.

"President d-don't be hasty! There could b-be someone in the club w-who could be y-your  p-partner!" _'Like me!'_

"Rai-Chan I could hurt someone if I become their partner. So what do you say Aishi-Kun?"

"Ok."

"Thanks!"

The other club members surrounded the two and cheered for having a new member. 

Except one, and she stood slightly far from the group and gave Ayoshi a hateful glare.


	5. Chapter 5

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi was walking towards the library when someone stopped him.

"Excuse me." Said a gentle voice. 

Ayoshi turned his head to the left and saw a man gently smiling.

The man was a light brown haired man that was holding a cake.

  
  
  


"Yes?" Ayoshi asked.

"As you see I have a cake. I just finished making it, and was hoping you would try it with me?" The brown haired man asked.

"I have somewhere to be."

"It'll be really fast. Just one slice of cake, please?" The man asked again.

"Fine."

The stranger grew a delighted smile, "Great come into the clubroom. I'll get you a fork and plate." 

The man walked into a room with a kitchen. He set the cake down. He grabbed plates, forks, and knives.

The man cut two pieces and set them on the plates. He then handed the plate and fork to Ayoshi. 

Ayoshi grabbed the plate. He took the fork and got a piece of cake. 

Ayoshi put the piece in his mouth. When the cake came in contact with his tongue his eyes sparkled. 

Ayoshi quickly gobbled up the rest of the cake.

The man softly chucked at how Ayoshi was eating the cake and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying my cake."

Ayoshi looked up from his plate and asked, "Another please?", as he held his plate out. 

The man softly laughed at Ayoshi. 'How cute!', the man thought. 

"Of course! Do you want extra frosting?" The man asked.

Ayoshi slightly nodded as he licked the frosting off the fork.

The man cut another piece of cake and gently placed it on the plate. 

"I'll give you as much cake as you want." The man happily said as he continued to eat his own piece of cake.

Ayoshi continued to gobble up his cake. 

'How can someone look so adorable eating cake.' The man thought as he couldn't stop staring at Ayoshi. 

"You seem to really like sweets. Do you eat them a lot?"

Ayoshi looked up from his cake and said, "This is my first time eating sweets."

The man's face showed surprise, "Really? Not even as a child."

"No, I never found interest in sweets."

"Has your mom never made cake or cookies?"

"My mother doesn't really do baking. My mother isn't exactly like other mothers." Ayoshi said and quickly went back to eating his cake.

"If your mother won't bake you sweets I'll make them for you."

"What do you mean?" Ayoshi asked.

"I really like baking. So I like to create new recipes. But I have no one to try them out when I make them. I'll like you to be my taste tester."

"Ok, as long as I get to eat sweets."

"Of course! As much as you want." The man smiled as he indulged Ayoshi.

The rest of lunch Ayoshi and the man ate cake in peaceful silence.

And as Ayoshi ate cake he completely forgot about where he had to be.

The cake was almost finished, there was one last piece left.

The man noticed Ayoshi looking at it. He grabbed it and gave it to Ayoshi, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ayoshi said and ate it.

The man just merrily watched him with a smile on his face. 

When Ayoshi finished the cake there was frosting left on the side of my lip.

The man noticed, "There's frosting on your face.", and gently wiped it with the pad of his fingers and licked it off.

Ayoshi looked up at the man and said, "That was my frosting."

The man could feel his blood rush to his face. He knew it was as red as a tomato. 

'Why did I just do that?!' The man thought.

"I-I uhhh w-well I-I just w-wanted to m-make sure y-you weren't d-dirty!" He stuttered out full of embarrassment. 

"Ayoshi-Kun?"

The two turned towards the door.

***A Few Minutes Earlier***

Taro was walking down the hallway, **'Where is he?'** , he thought.

As Taro was looking for Ayoshi on the bottom floor of the school he heard voices coming from the Cooking Club and one of them sounded like Ayoshi's.

Taro followed the voices in front of the door of the Cooking Clubroom.

Where he saw Ayoshi and some other guy standing close. The guy wiping something off Ayoshi's face then licks his finger. 

He heard Ayoshi say something and the man flushing red. 

_'Why are they so close?'_ Taro thought as he could start feeling his heart feel strange. 

After he heard the man say something back to Ayoshi, Taro called out his name. The two turned towards him. 

"Taro-Kun, I'm sorry I got distracted eating cake." Ayoshi said.

Taro walked into the clubroom, towards Ayoshi. And he walked towards Taro.

"It's fine Ayoshi-Kun. What did the cake taste like?" Taro asked with a smile.

"It was very sweet and tasted like strawberries. I liked it very much. I would give you but we ate it all."

"No it's ok, you must have enjoyed it and that's all that matters. You also ate so much cake. You must really like sweets."

"It's my first time trying sweets and yes I enjoyed it a lot."

"Really? That's surprising but at least you like the first time trying sweets. And since you like it so much, before lunch ends, I'll take you to one of the vending machines to get the strawberry milk. I'm sure you really like it." Taro grabbed Ayoshi's hand and started leading him out the door. 

He wanted Ayoshi away from this man as quickly as possible. Taro didn't like how close they were.

"Wait Taro-Kun. I have to," Ayoshi looked towards the man, "say bye to...."

"Oh silly me! I never told you my name. It's Odayaka Amao."

"My name is Aishi Ayoshi. Thank you for the cake. I liked it very much."

"Of course! Make sure to come back! I'll make you as many treats as you like as long as you try my new creations!"

"As long as I can eat sweets."


	6. Chapter 6

**Third P.O.V**

Ayoshi was finally going home after his club activities. He was currently walking out of the school, drinking his fifth strawberry milk that day.

  
  
  


When he noticed students, from a different school that looked like delinquents, going to the side of the school. 

'The teachers are still here, if I can help stop whatever these delinquents are going to do this could gain me favor from the teachers. And by gaining their favor they'll be less likely to believe that I would do horrible acts.' Ayoshi thought as he followed them to the side of the school.

As Ayoshi got closer he heard yells. 

"Shidesu Osoro~." A man, who seemed to be the leader of the other school delinquents, said.

A blonde man, who was smoking a cigarette, glanced coldly at the group.

  
  
  


'Shidesu Osoro? Who is he?' Ayoshi thought.

Ayoshi quickly texted Info-Kun for information about Shidesu Osoro.

**Info**

**Name:** Shidesu Osoro

**Age:** 17

**Additional Info:** Shidesu is the leader of the delinquents of the school. He is feared by all the students and a few students because of his reputation of beating up anyone who he finds annoying or stands in his way. His intimidating built and fierce eyes can make anyone in the school do as he says so they don't face Shidesu's wrath.

_'He can definitely be of use.'_ Ayoshi thought.

After Ayoshi finished reading Osoro's information he noticed how the groups of delinquents were starting to get angry because of Osoro's silence. 

But Osoro finally said something, "You students from ******* High School. You got some real balls coming onto my turf." He said with a threatening tone.

The others slightly flinched, but tried to act like they weren't struck with fear.

"N-no you got some balls for beating up some of my boys." That leader said.

"Ya you beat them so bad they ended up in the hospital."

"They wanted a fight so I gave them one. It isn't my fault their bones are so fragile." Osoro said unsympathetically. 

The delinquents grew angry and started cussing and waving their weapons around.

Osoro grew irritated. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

He walked over to the group of delinquents. Osoro's form towering over them.

"Shut your fucking traps! It's giving me a headache." Osoro said as he massaged his temples.

The delinquents quickly shut their mouths and took a step back in fear.

But they hurried to put their 'intimidating' faces back.

"Take your cowardly ass out of my face before I put you in the hospital with your little friends." Osoro said.

The leader of the delinquents scowled. He raised his weapon and said, "Boys you know what to do."

They dashed to surround Osoro. The leader standing in front of him smirking, "Face it you're numbered. So just lay on the ground and take the beating. Make it easier for yourself."

Osoro swept his leg under the leader's leg causing him to fall backwards. He then crushed the leaders right leg making him scream in pain.

The leaders' followers quickly tried to defend their leader but Osoro was too fast for them.

Osoro turned around and grabbed the metal rod of the guy closest to him and yanked him forward. Osoro proceeded to punch in the face.

There was so much force in the punch it caused the guy to fly backwards into someone else and take them both to the ground.

Osoro then used the rod in his hands to hit someone in the face while he dodged someone else's attack.

The two guys that fell before got back up and joined the others.

While Osoro was fighting five at the same time he didn't notice the leader getting back up and sneaking behind him.

But Ayoshi noticed and told Info-Kun to tell the teachers a message of what was going on and to hurry here.

Ayoshi tried to rush towards them and warn Osoro but he was too late.

The leader smashed the back of Osoro's head. Knocking him to the ground. The others quickly surrounded him. Not giving Osoro a chance to get back up. 

Ayoshi finally made it Osoro. He picked up a bat that was laying on the ground and hit someone behind the knee causing him to fall.

The others noticed, "Deal with him!" Yelled the leader.

Two of them tried to beat Ayoshi but he quickly knocked the two out.

The leader noticed. So he decided he would deal with Ayoshi first then get back to Osoro. 

But before they could deal with him the teachers finally arrived.

"You students stop this instant." Yelled the teachers.

The delinquents froze. And Ayoshi ran to Osoro and helped him up. Holding him up, making sure he didn't fall.

"What happened here?"

Ayoshi explained everything that happened.

"*******High School Students. Come with us. Someone grab the two on the ground and bring them."

A few of the teachers lead the delinquents away. 

As they were led away they glared at Ayoshi. And swore in their hearts they would get him back.

A teacher stayed behind to talk to Ayoshi and Osoro.

"Is he ok?" She asked Ayoshi.

"I saw him get hit in the head. He needs to go to the nurse."

"Well discuss this further after he gets his wounds treated. But the nurse isn't here."

"It's ok. I can help him." Ayoshi said.

"Thank you Aishi-Kun. It's very kind of you to help your fellow student. Even as someone like Shidesu-Kun."

When the ringing in Osoro's ears stopped he heard what the teacher said about how kind it was for Ayoshi to help him and it ticked him off.

"Follow me you two. I have to unlock the door to the infirmary."

The two followed the teacher and let them into the infirmary.

"I'll leave him in your hands Ayoshi-Kun. I have to deal with the ******* High School Students."

When the teacher left Ayoshi helped Osoro onto the bed.

"I'll go find something to help with your wounds."

Osoro sneered at Ayoshi as he looked around the infirmary, _'Why the fuck is he helping me?'_ Then he remembered what the teacher said earlier and clenched his fists.

When Ayoshi was done finding the supplies he walked back over to the bed and set the stuff down.

He checked Osoro's wound, "There's a bump and it's slightly bleeding. It doesn't look too bad. I'm going to put pressure on it." 

Ayoshi got a cloth and pressed it against the wound. 

Osoro hissed in pain and cursed.

"Sorry." 

After a few minutes the bleeding stopped. He walked in front of Osoro and handed him an ice pack.

Ayoshi then got his bag and took something out. And held it in front of Osoro to grab.

Osoro looked at Ayoshi's hands and rolled his eyes, "Really strawberry milk?"

"It's delicious."

"And how will I put the straw in?"

"I'll do it for you."

Ayoshi started but was interrupted, "I know why you're helping me."

"You do?" Ayoshi asked as he handed Osoro the milk. Osoro accepting it.

"You want to look like a hero in front of the teachers. That you're such an amazing student even willing to help out a delinquent in their time of need. And how else would the teachers have known about the fight unless someone told them? You told them and helped me to look good. Am I right?" After Osoro finished his speech he took a sip of the milk.

"You're correct. I only helped to look good in front of the teacher because it could bring me benefit and so that you would be in debt to me."

Osoro was so shocked that he started choking on the milk. Coughing up some in the process.

Never has someone been so straightforward with him. People only lied. Trying to make them look like they really did something out of the kindness of their heart. 

Osoro hated people like that.

When Osoro finally calmed down he became so dumbfounded by Ayoshi's next words.

"You wasted the strawberry milk."

"I was choking and you're worried about milk?!"

"It was my last one and I was kind enough to give it to you. The least you could have done is save it, not waste it." Ayoshi sounded so serious Osoro didn't even know how to respond.

When Osoro finally came back to his senses he asked, "So you helped me so I would be in debt to you? And what makes you think I would even do anything for you?"

"I saved you from those delinquents."

"I could have handled it."

"Once they got you to the ground you couldn't get back up. You needed help and I gave it to you."

Osoro just sighed and said, "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to need something one day and you will fulfill that need. I must go now." 

Osoro watched as Ayoshi grabbed his things and left.

Once Ayoshi left Osoro started thinking about how Ayoshi never showed any signs of fear.

Anytime someone looked at him their eyes held fear. And he's seen many try to act tough and hide it but he's learned to tell when they're faking and Ayoshi wasn't.

Ayoshi's straightforwardness and complete lack of fear towards him was very interesting to Osoro. 

Osoro got up, took one last sip from the milk box and threw it away as he left the infirmary.

Osoro smirked and said out loud, "You're quite strange. I like that."


	7. Chapter 7

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi was on his way to school. Usually he would walk with Taro and Osano but for some reason they weren't at their meeting spot.

As Ayoshi was walking he heard multiple footsteps behind him but paid them no mind.

He didn't pay them any attention until he was about to turn the corner and was stoped by two of the delinquents that came on to the school the other day.

When he was stopped he heard loud laughter behind him. Ayoshi knew it was the other delinquents from that day.

"Well well, look what we have here. The punk from the other day." Said the leader.

Ayoshi just glanced at him and went around him but was stopped by a hand that grabbed at his arm.

"Hey! Don't fucking ignore me! Because of you we got into big trouble at our school." The leader said as he yanked Ayoshi back towards the ground.

Ayoshi looked at the hand touching him. He grabbed it and flipped the leader on his back. Crushing his chest with foot while he pulled his arm so hard that he could dislocate it.

"Don't touch me. I don't want my uniform to be dirtied with such filthy hands." Ayoshi said with an ice cold voice.

The leaders' lackeys were so shocked that they only reacted when their leader screamed at them to help.

Ayoshi dealt with them just as quickly as he dealt with their leader.

But Ayoshi didn't leave unscathed. He had a busted lip, a bruise on his cheek, and his knuckles were bleeding.

Ayoshi was completely unfazed by his injuries. He didn't feel any pain. He just kept walking to school.

When he finally arrived at the school he saw Taro and Osano at the gate. They rushed towards Ayoshi.

"Ayoshi-Kun!"

"Aishi-Kun!"

As they yelled his name and got closer to him they noticed that Ayoshi was hurt.

"Ayoshi your face! Are you ok?!" Taro exclaimed Taro.

"What happened to you?!" Yelled Osano.

"Delinquents. And why weren't you at our meeting place?" Ayoshi said as he walked inside the gates.

Taro and Osano were shocked and dashed to catch up with Ayoshi.

"You stupid Baka! You're hurt and you're wondering why we weren't at our meeting spot!"

"Osano-Kun there were delinquents near our meeting place!" Taro said.

"Yeah and those fucks threatened us to leave. Ayoshi we wanted to wait for you but they said they would 'fuck us up' if we didn't leave."

"It's ok. They were dangerous. Even though I handled them fine I still got a little hurt." As Ayoshi said this they were finally inside the school building walking down the hall.

"Ayoshi-Kun we need to get you to the infirmary. You're bleeding."

"Yeah you stupid Baka! Don't you have anything to help with the bleeding?!"

"No. And it's fine. It doesn't hurt."

"I don't care! We are taking you to the infirmary whether you like it or not Baka!"

"Yeah Ayoshi-Kun. The cut on your knuckles might get infected."

"Fine."

As they were walking down to the infirmary Osano's mind was running a mile a minute, until he burst.

"Aishi-Kun you stupid Baka! Why does Taro-Kun get to call you by your first name and I don't?! I met you first!"

"You never asked."

Osano's face grew as red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment, "You stupid Baka! Why didn't you tell me all I had to do was ask!?"

"You never said anything."

"Ugh!! I hate you Baka! From now on I'm calling you by your first name.  A-Ayoshi-K-Kun!" Osano said with his face hot and red.

"Ok."

"A-and you'll call me by my first name! S-so  s-say it!"

"Osano."

Osano's heart sped up. He looked away and smiled softly. Loving the way his name rolled off of Ayoshi's tongue.

When they finally made it to the infirmary Taro tried to gain some of Ayoshi's attention.

"Ayoshi remembered to meet me in the library. And don't get distracted by cake, I'll make sure to get you strawberry milk."

"Mm."

"Hold up! You guys hang out witho-'' Osano tried to say something but was interrupted

"L-look we're here." Taro said and opened the door for them.

Ayoshi and Osano walked in and Taro walked in after them.

When Ayoshi walked in, a man with pink hair turned around. 

  
  
  


"Excuse me, my friend is hurt." Taro said.

The nurse walked over with a worried face, "Oh my, your face! Is there anywhere else you're hurt?"

"My knuckles have some cuts and are bleeding."

"Well it's almost time for class. You'll have to stay but don't worry I'll give you a note for your teacher."

"Well Osano I'll stay with Ayoshi-Kun. You can go to class. I don't want you to be late."

"No! I'll stay with A-Ayoshi-Kun! You go to class."

The two started to argue about who was going to stay with Ayoshi.

"Ok you two calm down. It won't take very long and nobody needs to stay with him. So both of you get to class before the bell rings."

The two sulked and reluctantly went off to class after saying goodbye to Ayoshi.

"You go sit on the bed. I'll get the stuff for your lip and cuts." The nurse said sweetly.

Ayoshi nodded and went to sit on the bed.

"How did you get hurt?"

"A fight."

When the nurse finished getting everything he turned around and started walking back towards Ayoshi.

"Oh my! A fight? You're a student. You can't be getting into fights and must concentrate on your stu-fuck!" The nurse tripped over his own feet sending all the things in his hands flying.

"O-oh my I said a bad word! J-just ignore  t-that! C-children s-shouldn't hear b-bad words!" The nurse rambled out as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

When the nurse stopped rambling he sighed seeming not surprised that he fell, "I'm such a klutz. How do you even trip over your own feet?" The nurse said with an embarrassed face.

The nurse dusted himself off and hissed while trying to get up.

"Oh no! I think I twisted my ankle. Oh my, how do you always do this to yourself Mujo?!"

Ayoshi just stared at the nurse with a blank face as he laid on the ground while holding his ankle.

Ayoshi got up and walked towards the nurse while avoiding the things on the ground.

"I'll help you." Ayoshi said.

Mujo got all flustered while stuttering out, "O-oh no y-you don't have t-to do that!"

"It's fine. You're hurt." Ayoshi said as he picked up Mujo princess style.

"Oh my!" Mujo exclaimed as he reached out to rap his arms around Ayoshi's neck so he wouldn't fall.

Mujo's face grew a slight blush as his heart skipped a beat, _'Oh my, he's so strong. I-it's does kinda feel nice in h-his strong m-muscular arms....Mujo! What are you thinking?! He's a student!'_

Ayoshi gently placed Mujo on the bed. 

"I'll help you with your ankle. Just tell me what to do."

"Oh my. I'm supposed to help you but now you're helping me because of my clumsiness." The nurse said with a saddened face.

"It's ok. I just have some small cuts. Besides you got hurt because I came here."

"Oh no! Don't think that, I'm always getting small injuries because of how much of a klutz I am."

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll help you just tell me what to do."

Mujo gently smiled at Ayoshi and instructed him on what to do. 

Ayoshi took off Mujo shoes and socks. He gently held Mujo's foot and wrapped it with an elastic band.

_'He's treating my foot so delicately. And his hands are large, it makes my foot look small.'_ Mujo blushed at his own weird thoughts.

When Ayoshi finished the band he put Mujo's foot on a pillow and put the ice pack on it. 

"Thank you....?"

"Aishi Ayoshi."

"Thank you Aishi-Kun. It was so kind of you to help me. And I'm so sorry I've wasted so much of your time and not even helped you."

"It's fine." Ayoshi as he cleaned his lip and cuts. 

"Can you bring me that pad, I'll write your note."

Mujo quickly wrote the note and gave it to Ayoshi, "You should hurry and get to class."

Ayoshi just hummed and started walking towards the door.

"Make sure to come back! W-wait no d-don't come b-back! N-no I mean please come b-back! Oh my! I mean please visit but not because you're hurt!"

Ayoshi just nodded and left.

_'Oh my, I looked like a fool. He probably thinks I'm some clumsy idiot! But he was so kind and strong. And quite handsome~...Mujo no! You're a teacher, don't think that way about a student! But he's handsome...'_ He thought with a slight pout.


	8. Chapter 8

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi already looked at all the girls on the list of who have crushes on Taro except one.

She's apparently in the Drama Club. Her name is Haruka Kokona. 

It was the end of the day. When clubs have their activity time. 

But currently Ayoshi was heading towards the Martial Arts Club.

When he arrived, Budo walked over to him smiling brightly, "Aishi-Kun! Ready for today's practice?"

Ayoshi set his bag down and said,  "Masuda-Kun, I have to be somewhere to be. It won't take long, I'll be back before club activities ends."

"O-oh, that's f-fine. Just make sure you come back in time for a good sparring session." Budo said with disappointment. Wondering what could be more important to Ayoshi then his sparring match with him.

"Mm." Ayoshi quickly agreed and headed towards the Drama Club. 

When Ayoshi arrived at the Drama Clubroom there was no one there.

Wandering where they were Ayoshi texted Info-Kun.

When Ayoshi got a response he found out they're in the gym rehearsing for a play that the Drama Club was putting on.

It took a little longer but when he finally arrived he met all the Drama Club members but the one he was looking for.

So Ayoshi walked up to a random member and asked where she was.

They told him she was backstage and could get back there by going on the stage.

Ayoshi thanked them and walked onto the stage.

When he was on the stage he overheard the conversation of the two on the stage.

"Soma you're doing it all wrong!" A man with a purple ponytail scolded the other.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir!" The other rushed to apologize to what Ayoshi presumed was the club president.

"You should be! This play must be perfect, and if you don't get your act together I'm going to have you replaced." Said the president in a condescending tone.

"N-no please s-sir don't r-replace me! I'll get better! J-just give me another chance!"

"Fine, but I'll show you how it's done." The president said arrogantly.

Ayoshi watched as the once haughty man transformed into a gentle looking man.

If you didn't know what the man was really like you would probably think the man really had a gentle demeanor.

Ayoshi was intrigued at how the man could perfectly become another person. So easily mask who he truly was.

_'I hope I can become that gentle for my senpai.'_ Ayoshi thought as he continued to watch the man act.

As the president was walking around in character he didn't notice a prop that was left on the stage tripping on it. 

The man refused to fall in such an un classy way. But before he could pose himself he was caught.

  
  
  


The man looked at who caught him. He saw a handsome black haired man looking down at him.

His face flushed and felt his heart race. The man could see all the beautiful flowers surrounding them as they had their moment.

_'This is what it must feel like when a princess is saved by her prince. I'm the princess. And he's my prince~.'_ The man thought with a smile on his face and a hand gently laying on Ayoshi's chest.

_'Wow my prince is strong~.'_ The man giggled while he was in Ayoshi's arms.

"Are you ok?" Ayoshi asked.

"Of course I am, you saved me after all~." The man said with a coy smile.

Ayoshi helped the man to steady himself then let go of him.

But the man quickly held onto Ayoshi's arm and held it close to him.

Ayoshi didn't show any annoyance at the others' clinginess or make any moves to remove the other.

Making the man happy and snuggling himself a little closer to Ayoshi. 

"My name is Sunobu Kizano, thank you for catching me."

Ayoshi just nodded at Kizano.

"Since you saved me, is there anything I can do to repay you?" The Kizano would with a honeyed voice.

Ayoshi was about to decline when Kizano interrupted him.

"I can give you a part in my play? You would be perfect for the role as the prince." The Kizano said with a face that showed excitement .

"But sir aren't you playing the role as prince?" A random club member said.

The Kizano grew slightly ticked off but tried to show a sweet smile for Ayoshi, "I was but I can play the princess," The Kizano then looked at Ayoshi with a flirtatious look and said, "and you can be my prince~."

The other club members were completely shocked. They had no idea what to say to their president acting so strangely.

Ayoshi, not finding anything weird with Kizano's words just looked at him and said, "No thank you. I'm only here to find someone."

The Kizano became irritated. He's never been rejected. 

_ 'This isn't how it's supposed to go! He's supposed to say yes to me becoming his princess! And who's the bitch he's here for?!' _

The Kizano tried to hide his anger so he wouldn't put off Ayoshi and asked him in a strained voice, "O-oh, well who are you here for?"

Ayoshi, oblivious to the Kizano's anger, said, "Haruka Kokona."

_'That bitch!_ ' The Kizano thought.

"Oh, you two must be good friends?"

"I've never met her." Ayoshi said.

The Kizano eye twitched and almost yelled, "Then what do you want with her?!"

"I want to check something."

The Kizano just got even more irritated and just told someone to get Kokona.

Kokona was a beautiful girl with unnaturally large breasts and every man that Kizano saw come in contact with her instantly grew a crush on her and couldn't stop glancing at her breast.

_'What if my prince becomes one of them?! I won't let that bitch steal my prince!'_ Kizano thought as he tightened his grip on Ayoshi.

When Kokona walked out Ayoshi, removed his arm from Kizano, walked towards her.

Kizano looked at the two with a worried expression. 

"Haruka Kokona?"

Kokona shyly looked up at Ayoshi unknowingly pushing up her breast with her arms and said "Yes?"

_ 'The bitch is doing it on purpose! She's trying to look good for my prince to steal him!'  _

"I'm sorry to bother you. I thought you would be someone else." Ayoshi said with a small bow.

Kokona was very confused by Ayoshi's words but told him it was ok.

Ayoshi didn't find his senpai so he started to walk off the stage.

But Kizano rushed to catch him.

He held Ayoshi like he did earlier and asked with a pout, "Where are you going?"

"I didn't find what I was looking for, and I have to go. Someone is waiting for me."

The relief Kizano felt when he saw Ayoshi have zero interest in Kokona washed away when he heard that Ayoshi was going back to someone else.

"They can wait. Why don't you join my Drama Club?" 

"I'm already in a club."

Kizano grew more upset with every word that came out of Ayoshi's mouth. 

He didn't want to let go of Ayoshi but understood that Ayoshi wasn't going to stay, " At least tell me the name of my savior."

"Aishi Ayoshi."

Kizano finally let go of Ayoshi's arm and watched longingly as he walked away.

"Aishi my prince you better come to watch my play!" He yelled to Ayoshi's back.

Ayoshi simply nodded and that brought Kizano comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi was walking down the hall when he saw two girls talking.

"Aww **** you didn't have to give me this." Girl 1 said as girl 2 gave her a gift.

"Of course I did! If you hadn't have tutored me I would have failed that test." Girl 2.

"But you don't have to give me anything. I'm happy to help you." Girl 1.

"You won't take payment! So please take this gift as a thank you." Girl 2.

Girl 1 just sighed and smiled at girl 2, "Hehe, ok."

_ 'So you give gifts to others who are kind to you? Mm, it's decided I'll give him a gift.'  _ Ayoshi thought.

***Time Skip***

Ayoshi was home in the kitchen watching his mother as she cooked dinner.

"Mother what would be a good gift?"

Ryoba quickly turned away from what she was doing to face her son.

"Have you found your senpai?" She said with excitement.

"No, but I noticed that normal people give others gifts to say thank you. So I decided to give someone a gift."

"Why?"

"He's been very kind to me. And you give gifts to those who have been kind to you."

"Well you can make him a bento. You're an amazing cook."

"Really?"

"Why else would I make you cook dinner twice a week. And who wouldn't love food?"

"Ok, thank you mother."

"Sure thing. Now go do your homework."

***Time Skip***

Ayoshi knew he didn't just want to give the bento. So he spent a little while thinking of what should go with the bento.

Then he realized since he liked sweets so much they would surely like them as well.

But he didn't know how to bake or what to make.

So he was going to ask Amao if he could help. 

It was currently lunch and he was at the fountain waiting for Taro and Osano.

"Ayoshi-Kun!" He heard Taro say as he and Osano walked towards him.

When they finally reached Osano they said, "Since you guys are always hanging out without me I decided to join you."

"I'm sorry I can't join you." Ayoshi said.

"What?! I finally joined you guys but you won't even be here!" Osano lightly yelled.

"I'm sorry but it's important." Ayoshi said.

"It isn't fair! You guys never told me that you were hanging out! And know I don't even get to spend time with you." Osano said with a pout.

"It'll only be for today. I will return tomorrow." Ayoshi said.

Osano just looked away with his arms crossed.

"Come on Osano, Ayoshi said it was important."

"Hmph, fine. But you better be here tomorrow Baka!"

"Mmm." Ayoshi nodded. 

"Where do you even have to be Ayoshi-Kun?" Taro asked.

"I wish to learn how to bake from Odayaka-Kun."

"W-what?! Th-that brown haired g-guy th-that I saw y-you with in the Cooking Club!!" Taro stammered out. As he felt his heart race in worry.

"Yes, now I have to go." Ayoshi said as he walked away.

Taro just watched as Ayoshi left with a saddened face and bitter feeling.

Osano just looked at Taro confused, 'Who is this Odayaka? And why is he making Taro all worried?'

Ayoshi was walking towards the Cooking Club and when he arrived he saw people but not Amao.

Ayoshi asked one of the people in the club room. They said he was at the garden where the Gardening Club did their activities.

When Ayoshi arrived at the garden and saw Amao picking vegetables and putting them into different bags.

Ayoshi walked up to him, "Excuse me, Odayaka-Kun?"

Amao turned his head to face Ayoshi and gently smiled, "Hello Aishi-Kun. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ayoshi walked up to Amao and asked him, "I was wondering if you were willing to teach me how to bake?"

Amao stood up and smiled brightly, "I would love to! When would you like to start?"

"Now."

"Oh, so soon. Well ok just let me finish picking these vegetables and we can go."

Ayoshi decided to help so he could start learning faster. He knelt down and started putting the vegetables in the bags.

"You don't have to do that!!"

"Yes I do."

"Well ok, but I'm taking one of these bags home so different stuff goes into this green bag." Amao said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Why are you taking some home?"

"Ummm, well....my parents work a lot but earn very little. So it's difficult to pay bills and just buy basic necessities. And that means we had very little food. In desperate need I asked the school if I could take vegetables from the Gardening Club garden to get what we couldn't afford so I could take off some of the worry from my parents. The school was very understanding and said yes. The Gardening Club members were very kind about my situation and even planted all different types of vegetables for me and my family. I'm very thankful for everything they've done for me. But even though we had enough food it still pained me to have to watch my parents come home exhausted and still have to cook dinner for me and them. I love my parents so much for everything they do for me, so I wanted to show my thanks and take away some of their workload. So I learned how to cook. I tried my best to make my cooking as amazing as possible so when they came home exhausted they wouldn't have to worry about making dinner because I would make it for them. I wanted them to come home to a warm delicious meal where they could just relax and enjoy themselves." Amao said with a loving expression.

"That's very kind of you."

"No, my parents deserve it. And by learning how to cook I can repay the Gardening Club members with delicious food. Oh I'm sorry Aishi-Kun I've been talking so much!"

"It's ok, all your talking made the time go by faster."

"Oh you're right! We're all done, let's go teach you how to bake!" Amao said with excitement.

When they made it back to the Cooking Club all the others had already left.

"Ok, if I may ask why do you want to learn how to bake?"

"Well there's this guy, he's been very kind to me and given me so much without asking for anything in return. So I wish to give him a gift. I want to give him a bento and sweets. But I don't know how to bake, so I came to you."

Amao face flushed beat red, 'Is he talking about m-me?! He wants to give me a gift!' Amao thought as he swooned.

"That's so kind of you, but what do you want to bake?"

"I don't know, but it definitely has to be sweet."

"Well you can make him chocolate truffles."

"Will he like them?"

"Of course he will!"

***Time Skip***

Ayoshi was a fast learner but it still took a little while to learn how to make the truffles.

When they had finished the bell was almost about to ring.

"All done, they look great Aishi-Kun. You did a great job!"

"Thank you."

Amao grabbed one of the truffles and held it up to Ayoshi's mouth, "Say 'awww' Aishi-Kun." He said with a doting smile.

"Aww." Ayoshi took a bite from the truffle.

"Mmm~, he will definitely like the truffles."

'Of course he will, they're my favorite. Why wouldn't I like them?' Amao thought as he giddily laughed.

Ayoshi soon started to eat the rest.

"Are you not going to save them for him?" Amao asked.

"I want to bake them the day I'll give him the gift so they are as fresh as possible."

"Oh makes sense." Amao said as he started to pick things up to put away. 

Because things were in Amao hands he couldn't get any of the truffles to try.

Ayoshi noticed and decided to give him one before he ate them all.

He picked one up and walked over to Amao, "Ahh."

Amao turned his head to face Ayoshi holding up his hand up to his mouth trying to offer him a truffle.

Amao gently smiled, "Ahhh."

Amao felt butterflies in his stomach as he took a bite from the truffle.

Amao always felt so happy when Ayoshi fed him or when he fed Ayoshi.

"It's something special we only have with each other." Amao thought.

"It's delicious Aishi-Kun. Thank you!"

"Mm, I must go now. Thank you for your help."

"Oh, ok but can I ask you something before you go?" Amao said nervously.

"Yes?"

"M-may I call you by y-your first n-name? I-it's ok if you don't want to though!"

"It's fine."

Amao face lit up, "Thank you! And you can call me by my first name too! 

"Mm."

"Have a good day A-Ayoshi. Bye bye."

Ayoshi simply nodded and left.

When Ayoshi left Amao started thinking about what happened with Ayoshi.

He started gently laughing, "Oh Ayoshi you're so silly~. Asking the person who you want to give a gift to, to help you with it."


	10. Chapter 10

***Third P.O.V***

It was a few days after learning how to make truffles from Amao.

In those few days Ayoshi practiced making the truffles.

And because he made so many batches he had a lot of extra truffles. So he just packed a few bags with the extras to give away.

It took him a few days to make the truffles to his standards.

Mother said when doing something it must be done perfectly. Because even the smallest mistake could cost him everything.

And even though he was just simply making truffles he must follow his mothers words.

So because he perfected it yesterday Ayoshi decided to give him the gift today. 

Ayoshi woke up extra early to make the bento and truffles. So when he walked into the kitchen he saw a note from his mother and father saying they would be away for a few days because of work.

Ayoshi being completely unaffected just went on to make the bento and truffles.

When Ayoshi finished he just made himself a quick omelette for breakfast and walked to school.

While Ayoshi was walking to school he saw Taro and Osano at their meeting place waiting for them.

"Hey Ayoshi-Kun!" Taro said as he waved.

Osano just crossed his arms and said, "Finally! I've been waiting for so long. Don't make me wait so much next time Baka!"

"But we both got here 5 minutes ago Osano-Kun."

"Shut up Taro! Five minutes is a long time, ok!"

Taro laughed awkwardly and just agreed with Osano.

"Anyways let's go before you two make me late." Osano said as he walked off with a pout.

As they were walking Taro noticed Ayoshi holding a bento and a beautiful box.

"What's that Ayoshi-Kun?"

When Osano heard Taro's words he turned his head to face Ayoshi and noticed the things in his hands.

"These are gifts."

"For who?" Osano asked.

"A few days ago I realized I wanted to thank someone. He's been very kind to me. So I made him a gift. A bento and truffles."

Taro and Osano's hearts sped up. Both thinking, 'I hope it's for me!'

"W-when are you giving it h-him?!" Osano asked with excitement.

"Lunch."

Osano and Taro both couldn't wait for lunch. Both expected to be the lucking man to get such a special gift from Ayoshi.

***Time Skip***

It was lunch and Kizano was slowly pacing in front of the door that led to the fountain. Where Ayoshi ate his lunch.

Kizano had been observing him since the day at his play rehearsal. He's been trying to build up the courage to speak to him.

He didn't understand why all of a sudden he was so nervous to speak to him.

'Kizano get a hold of yourself! Your prince is never going to love a coward.'

Kizano finally decided, he walked through the doors towards Ayoshi with confidence.

Ayoshi was sitting with Taro and Osano sitting to his left and right. But Ayoshi was getting up to go somewhere.

_ 'Ugh who are these two always with my prince!' _

"Ayoshi-Kun, it's me!" Kizano said happily as he stood in front of Ayoshi.

"Hello Sunobu-Kun."

Kizano wrapped his arm around Ayoshi's arm and laid his head on Ayoshi's shoulder, "Ayoshi call me Kizano!"

Taro and Osano looked at Kizano's bold display of affection towards Ayoshi in shock.

_ 'Who is this man that keeps rubbing himself on Ayoshi?!' _ They both thought in anger.

"Ayoshi-Kun who is this?" Osano said as he looked at Kizano up and down.

Just as Ayoshi was going to open his mouth to respond Kizano interrupted him, "I am Sunobu Kizano, president of the Drama Club."

"Ayoshi why didn't you tell us about him?" Taro said with a saddened voice.

Before Ayoshi could say anything he was once again interrupted, "Oh probably after the incident between us he probably wanted to keep me all to himself."

Even though Kizano hadn't interacted with Ayoshi since the day he saved Kizano, he loved the way Taro's and Osano's faces twisted with jealousy and anger.

'The incident?!' What happened between the two of them?!' Taro and Osano screamed in their heads.

"Ayoshi w-what happened b-between you t-two?!" Taro almost yelled.

"Ayoshi saved me. He caught me in his strong arms! Protecting me from getting hurt. It's was amazing, magical even~." Kizano said as he stared at Ayoshi with dreamy eyes.

Taro and Osano were so upset. They were both rushing to think of a way to get Ayoshi away from Kizano.

Then it hit them, 'Ayoshi's gift for me!'

They both became cocky in their minds thinking of how Ayoshi was going to give them a precious gift right in front of Kizano.

"Ayoshi didn't you say you wanted to give someone a gift during lunch?" The two said in unison.

"What gift?" Kizano asked.

As Ayoshi was looking through his bag he explained the reason for his gift. 

"O-oh how n-nice of y-you!" Kizano said with a strained smile.

Taro and Osano looked at him with a smug smirk. Kizano glared at them.

They held out their hands waiting for the precise gift Ayoshi made for them, when Taro and Osano noticed they both held out their hands. Before they could question each other Ayoshi finished searching.

Ayoshi finally took out the two bags of truffles, "Here you go."

They were both shocked. They weren't handed the bento or the beautifully decorated box Ayoshi held this morning.

"Ayoshi w-what about th-that bento?"

"A-and the p-pretty box of chocolate?"

"That's for someone else. These are leftover truffles I head left. I wanted to give some to you as a sign of friendship."

Kizano mockingly chuckled at the scene.

Taro and Osano heard a look at Kizano as he gave the same smug smirk they had given him.

They fiercely glared at him.

_'Maybe that gift is for me! My prince must have imprinted our special moment in his heart and made the gift as a sign of affection!'_ Kizano thought with excitement. 

"Ayoshi my prince if the gift isn't for them, who's it for?" 

When Kizano asked the question Ayoshi had just finished counting the bags of truffles he had left over.

Ayoshi grabbed one and handed it to Kizano.

Kizano looked at the bag and felt great disappointment. The gift wasn't for him! But the all disappeared when he heard Ayoshi's next words, "Take this Kizano-Kim. A gift for you to congratulate getting the lead for the school play."

Even though it wasn't the gift he wanted his prince had remembered something important to him.

"Oh my prince! You're so sweet! I love it, I'm sure the chocolate will be delicious." Kizano said as he wrapped his arms around Ayoshi's neck and gave him a hug.

When Taro and Osano looked at how happy Kizano was at the gift Ayoshi gave him they felt terrible.

Ayoshi gave them a gift as a sign of their friendship. It showed how much Ayoshi cherished them. But they were being so ungrateful.

The two changed their minds and looked at their gifts with happiness.

"Ayoshi you're so kind. I love my gift. Thank you!" Taro said with a smile as he pushed Kizano out of the way.

He wrapped his arms around Ayoshi's waist and held him close.

"H-hey! Taro move, I'm giving Ayoshi a hug too!"

Taro didn't want to let go. He loved the way his and Ayoshi's body fit together so perfectly. He loved Ayoshi warmth. But he was prided from Ayoshi by Osano.

Osano stood in front of Ayoshi and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. Then quickly moved away after giving him a quick hug.

Osano face was flushed, "Don't think I-I w-wanted to hug y-you, Baka! I-it was just to show m-my gratitude."

Ayoshi just nodded at Osano words.

Ayoshi actually thought the hugs were nice. 

His mother never hugged him much. Mostly showing her affection to his father. So he never really felt the warmth of a hug.

"I must go now. I have to go give my gift." But before Ayoshi could walk away the bell rang. Signaling that lunch was over.

"Ayoshi-Kun we're sorry. We wasted your time, now you can't go give your gift." Taro said as the other two nodded along.

"It's ok, I'll just give it to him later." He said as he walked off. 

The other three stayed behind for a few minutes. They looked at each other.

All silently agreeing they must find out who so special to Ayoshi that he would go through so much trouble to make a gift for him.

***Time Skip***

Ayoshi had just finished club activities. He finally changed back into his uniform.

Budo walked over to him with a big smile, "Great match Aishi-Kun! You're getting really good."

"Thank you Masuta-Kun, but before I go I have something to give you."

"You do?" Budo said with surprise.

"Yes, I was making truffles and made to many." Ayoshi said as he handed him the bag.

Budo happily grabbed the bag of chocolate. He opened it and ate one.

"Wow! These taste great. You're a great baker Aishi-Kim. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I must go now."

"Wait."

"Yes."

"Well we've known each other for awhile and we are sparring partners. So why don't we call each other by our first names."

"Ok. Bye Budo-Kun."

"Bye Ayoshi-Kun!" Budo said as he stared at Ayoshi back as he walked away.

_ 'I've never liked someone saying my name so much. He makes it sound so nice. And he gave me chocolate. Ayoshi you really are wonderful~.' _

Budo finally moves from his spot. He started to clean the clubroom as he hummed.

One of the male club members noticed and walked over to Budo, "What's got you so happy president?"

"Oh I just got chocolate. Who wouldn't be happy about chocolate?"

"Oh really and why do you have chocolate?" The club member asked.

"Oh they said there was a lot left over when they were baking. And they just had too much so they gave me some."

"Dude." The club member said as he looked at Budo like he was stupid.

"What?" Asked confused.

"I mean if I had a lot of chocolate I wouldn't give it to anyone, you could never have too much chocolate."

"You have a point."

"People just say that so they don't look weird when they give chocolate to a guy. The girl who gave you that just made that excuse up so they could give you chocolate without you questioning them."

Budo completely missed how the other said ‘girl’ asked "Really?"

"Yea, the girl who gave you chocolate totally likes you." 

When Budo heard those words his mind went blank. 

The club member stood there awkwardly for a few minutes as he looked at the president who had stood there with a dumbfounded expression. Budo has said nothing the whole time.

"Well I'm gonna go president." He said as he walked away.

Budo continued to stand there with a blank face until he heard some call out his name. 

"Budo-Kun? Are you ok, you've been standing there for a while."

Budo had finally snapped out of it and it finally sunk in.

'Ayoshi like me~.' Budo said as his face grew a big goofy smile and stared at the chocolate he held gently with dreamy eyes.

"I'm great~." He whispered almost lovingly.

Mina has seen the interaction between him and Ayoshi. Then she had heard the conversation between Budo and the other club members.

So she knew why Budo was so happy. And it hurt. It hurt so bad.

_ 'Why can't it be me?!' _ She thought.

Budo suddenly realized he had to go to Ayoshi and tell I'm he understands.

"Rai-Chan I have to go!" Budo said as he gathered his stuff and left to go after Ayoshi.

"I told you to call me Mina. Why do you never listen." She whispered to Budo's retreating back.


	11. Chapter 11

***Third P.O.V***

As Ayoshi was walking down the hall he ran into Mujo.

Since the time Ayoshi met Mujo, Mujo had taken a liking to Ayoshi and asked him to come by the infirmary more often just to chat.

Ayoshi had agreed, because when he had been in the infirmary the first time he saw things that could be used in future plans.

Ayoshi thought that getting close to Mujo could bring benefits.

The two stopped in front of each other.

Mujo gently smiled down at Ayoshi, "Hello Aishi-Kun."

"Hi Kina-Sensei."

"What are you still doing here, club activities have already ended." Mujo asked as his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I was very busy during the day and only had time to find someone at this time."

"Well ok but don't stay at the school too late."

"Ok, and Kina-Sensei I have something to give you."

Mujo's face lit up, "You do?"

As Ayoshi was reaching into his bag as he nodded at Mujo's question.

Ayoshi stretched out his hand that was holding the bag of chocolate, "Here you go Kina-Sensei."

Mujo grabbed the bag, "What's this for?"

"As a sign of our friendship. I've liked spending time with you. I hope we can keep talking." Ayoshi said hoping that his words would get Mujo to trust him more.

But his words gained more than Mujo's trust.

Mujo could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He could feel his face start to heat up.

He could feel the unbearable happiness in his heart.

_ 'I don't understand these feelings.' _ Mujo thought as he looked down at the bag of chocolate in his hands.

"Thank you so much, Ayoshi-Kun~." Mujo said with fondness lacing his voice.

"You're welcome Kina-Sensi. I must go now."

Mujo stared at Ayoshi and waved at him in a daze until he couldn't see him anymore.

Until it hit him,  _ 'Oh my!! Mujo no you can't. This is highly inappropriate. Allowing yourself to feel such things towards a student!!' _

Mujo looked sadly at the chocolates,  _ 'I have to give these back and.....keep my distance from him.' _

Mujo decided he needed to find Ayoshi to give back the chocolates.

_ 'But I wouldn't hurt to try one first.' _ He thought before he left.

As Ayoshi continued to walk down the hall he found someone he's been meaning to talk to.

"Amao-Kun, I've been wanting to talk to you."

Amao heard his name being called by a voice that he adored so much. He looked towards Ayoshi's direction and walked towards him.

He gave Ayoshi a soft smile, "Yes Ayoshi-Kun?"

"I've been meaning to give something to you."

Amao's heart started to race. He's been anticipating this day.

Amao started to shake with excitement, "What is it?"

Ayoshi handed Amao a bigger bag of chocolate than the others, the bag held some of the best chocolate he's made.

_ 'His gift really is for me!' _ Amao thought as a big smile spread across his face.

Amao reached out and held the bag gentle in his hand.

He took a piece out and tried it, "Mmm~! This is delicious Ayoshi-Kun. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I must go now."

But before Ayoshi left Amao realized something.

"Wait where is the bento?" Amao asked confused as to why he wasn't given the bento.

"I'm going to give that to him right now."

Ayoshi's words rang in Amao's head.

He could feel his heart start to break. He tried to control his facial expression.

_ 'So I'm not the one?' _

"Then, why are you giving me chocolate?"

"Oh I almost forgot to say it. It's a thank you gift for teaching me how to bake. So thank you, Amao-Kun."

After Ayoshi said his thanks he walked off.

Amao held the chocolate tightly in his hands. He didn't understand why it hurt so much. Ayoshi still gave him a gift.

He should be happy, but the thought of another man getting......so much more from Ayoshi made him frustrated.

Amao knocked some sense into himself.  _ 'I need to know who this man is.'  _ Amao thought as he followed after Ayoshi.

***30 Minutes Earlier***

After lunch Taro, Osano, and Kizano stayed back a few minutes after Ayoshi left.

They had stood there and made eye contact. All coming to a non verbal agreement.

And currently they were following Ayoshi to find out who was the lucky man who would receive Ayoshi special gift.

They've seen him give gifts to three men, but none of them received the bento and beautiful box of chocolates. 

They had followed him for a little while and still had not seen who Ayoshi would give his gift to.

Until he stopped in front of this door. Ayoshi gently knocked on the door.

And at that moment Budo, Kina, and Amao saw each other.

Budo saw what they were holding in their hands then looked down at his.

The exact same bag of chocolates.

His eyebrows furrowed,  _ 'I'm not the only one? Did he really just have extra?' _ Budo thought as his heart started to fill with sadness.

The three of them noticed Ayoshi standing in front of a door holding the box of chocolates and bento.

All of them were confused as to what Ayoshi was doing, except one.

'I'll finally get to see who this man is.' Amao thought with anger.

But all three of them hid so they wouldn't get caught.

Ayoshi finally arrived, he knocked on the door. He patiently waited as the footsteps approached the door.

The footsteps stopped and all six of them watched anxiously as the door slowly opened.

"Ayoshi what are you doing here? We don't meet today."


	12. Chapter 12

***Third P.O.V***

“Ayoshi what are you doing here? We don’t meet today.”

All six saw a handsome man with red hair open the door, none of the six knew who he was.

The two were too far to hear what he said, but they could slightly read the man’s lips.

But they all strained their ears to try and hear.

“I came to give you a gift.”

“A gift?’

“I have learned that when someone does something kind for you without asking anything in return you give them a gift to show your gratitude.”

“So you want to give me a gift as a thank you?”

Ayoshi showed the man the bento and chocolate, “In-”

The handsome man lifted his beautiful pale hand and gently pressed it against Ayoshi’s lips, “Please call me Kashiko.”

Ayoshi looked at the finger on his lip for a few seconds but thought nothing of it.

“Kashiko-Kun I wanted to give you these gifts to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve been so kind to me. And never asking anything in return. I made you this bento and baked you these chocolate. Kashiko-Kun thank you for everything.”

Ayoshi was shorter than Kashiko, so Ayoshi had to lift his head to make eye contact with him.

Ayoshi looked up at Kashiko with his beautiful black eyes, he could see Ayoshi’s sincerity. 

He gently smiled down at Ayoshi. He wrapped his arm around Ayoshi’s waist and took the box from Ayoshi’s hands.

“Ayoshi, you didn’t have to do this. But I am quite happy you did. These chocolates look wonderful.”

“Good, you like them.”

“Very much. And I’m really excited to try the food you made, but as you can see my hands are ful. Won’t you feed.” Kashiko said with a smirk, with a sultry voice.

Ayoshi nodded, as he opened the bento. He put the lit under the bento and picked up the chop sticks.

He picked up some food and lifted up the chop sticks to Kashiko's mouth.

“Ahhh” Kashiko said as he took the food into his mouth.

“Mmm~! Deciduous, more please.” He said as he opened his mouth again.

Ayoshi continued to feed Kashiko, only stopping when asked.

“Ayoshi I can’t finish all this by myself, won’t you come in and eat the rest with me?” Kashiko asked with a slightly spoiled tone.

“Mm.” Ayoshi just hummed in agreement.

Kashiko’s face lit up, “Great!”

He led Ayoshi into the room but right before he closed the door he looked left and right.

Looking at all six men in the eyes, giving them a smug smirk.

All six of them felt anger fill them, as they realized they all long been caught

But that wasn’t the only thing they felt.

‘ _Ugh that Baka!!!! How dare he touch Ayoshi-Kun in such ways!!!!’_

_‘Who is this man, and why is he treating Ayoshi-Kun to intimately?! And why is Ayoshi-Kun letting him_?’

‘ _I should be the only one allowed to feed Ayoshi-Kun!’_

_‘Who is this vixen, and why is he trying to steal my prince!? I am Ayoshi-Kun’s one and only princess!!!”_

_‘This is good, this will help these bad thoughts! B-but why do I feel so sad?’_

_‘I guess he really did just make too much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone got confused on who Kashiko was when they read my story on Wattpad. So to clear up some confusion Kashiko is Info-Kun.


	13. Chapter 13

***Third P.O.V***

When Kashiko closed the door he started to chuckle.

He spotted those six as soon as he opened the door. 

Kashiko had been observing Ayoshi and everyone around him since the moment they met.

He knew the way all six of those felt about Ayoshi.

And since he was bored at the moment, he decided to put on a show to see the way they reacted.

He wasn’t disappointed, he loved the way all those different emotions face on their faces.

‘ _ So very amusing. Thank you for the entertainment….boys~.’ _

“Why are you laughing?” Ayoshi asked.

As Kashiko walked over to his desk to sit he said , “No reason.”

“Mm.”

“Come sit, I can’t eat all this by myself.”

Ayoshi walked over and sat down, and he put the bento down on the table.

Kashiko looked at the box of chocolate. The box it was being held in was beautiful.

He opened the box, he could smell a sweet fragrance coming off the chocolate.

He opened the box, and gently picked one up. The chocolate looked mouthwatering.

He took a bite, when the chocolate touched his tongue he quickly stuffed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

“How delectable~.” He whispered blissfully.

Kashiko looked down at the box, it held quite a few chocolates.

“Ayoshi these are so delicious. Won’t you make me more in the future~?”

“Of course, all make you as much as you want.”

“Since I have an endless supply, then I don’t need to keep these all to myself. Go ahead take one. I know how much you love sweets.”

When Ayoshi heard Kashiko’s words he perked up, “Really?”

He smirked, “Take as much as you want, but of course leave some for me.”

Ayoshi quickly nodded and took a chocolate. He looked so cute eating them.

Kashiko looked into Ayoshi’s beautiful black eyes as he looked at him so hopefully.

‘ _ His beautiful black eyes, filled with such innocents….but soon they will be filled with crazed love.’ _

Kashiko no matter how hard he looked could not understand how someone who looked so pure would soon…..become a cruel monster. Who will stop at nothing to make their senpai theirs and theirs alone. Even stain their own hands with blood.

Soon the chocolates and bento were finished.

“It’s quite late Ayoshi, you should be heading home.”

“Ok.” Ayoshi said as he backed away the bento.

They walked up to the door, Kashiko opened the door for him and let him out. He followed him out the door.

The other six were still there, anxiously waiting for Ayoshi to come out. But they soon regret waiting there.

Kashiko softly wrapped his arms to hug Ayoshi. He held Ayoshi close to his body, seeming to not want to let go.

He whispered in Ayoshi’s ear, “You’ve made me so happy~, thank you.”

Ayoshi's body relaxed in Kashiko’s arms, and he whispered back “You’re welcome.”

Kashiko reluctantly let go and allow Ayoshi to walk away.

But before Ayoshi walked too far he yelled, “Ayoshi we should do this again.”

Ayoshi looked back, “Of course.”


	14. Chapter 14

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi was walking to school when he started hearing yelling.

“Give us your fucking money!!!”

“I-I don’t have any m-money!!!” A soft voice said.

“YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!!! YES YOU DO DON’T LIE TO US!!!!”

“I-I’m not l-lying. P-please believe m-me!”

Ayoshi finally saw the ones who were yelling.

It was those delinquents he had beat up a few days ago.

They were pulling a small boy, corning him against the wall. Not allowing him to leave.

“GIVE US YOUR FUCKING MONEY!!”

“P-please ju-just let m-me go. I-I do-don’t have m-money.” The boy’s soft voice cracked with almost every word as he started to cry. 

One of the delinquent lifted their fist, “I’LL TEACH YOU FOR DISOBEYING ME!!!”

The small boy flinched back closing his eyes waiting for the fist to punch his face.

But even after waiting for a few seconds it never happened. The small boy hesitantly opened his eyes.

“Wow.” The small boy whispered at what he saw in front of him.

There stood a handsome tall man holding the delinquents fist in his hand.

The small boy noticed how all the delinquents looked at his savoir with fear. He saw them all back away.

The small boy allowed himself to relax when he realized he didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

The delinquent that Ayoshi fist he was holding quickly snatched it back and backed away with the rest of the delinquents.

“You better leave.” Ayoshi said with a bone chilling voice.

The delinquents all feared Ayoshi after being beaten up by him twice, but they didn’t want to back down.

The leader of the group stopped cowereding. He walked up to Ayoshi, “Get out of our way!!!”

“If you don’t leave now I’ll send you to the hospital.”

The leader tried rushing at Ayoshi but he just grabbed the leader's arm, flipped him over and stepped on his back while pulling at his arm.

The delinquent screamed in pain, “I warned you.”

The small boy looked at this handsome man amazed, ‘ _ So cool!!!’ _

The others looked at the position their leader was in and started panicking they knew they couldn’t beat Ayoshi.

The delinquent groaned and begged to be let go.

Ayoshi let the leader go, “Don’t let me see you again.”

The group of delinquents soon ran away, not looking back once.

“Thank you for saving me senpai.”

Ayoshi heard the small boy's voice and turned around to face him.

Ayoshi saw a short boy. He had black hair and eyes, while wearing a middle school uniform.

“You’re welcome.” Ayoshi said.

“Senpai you were so cool!! The way you were able to beat that delinquent so easily was amazing! And the way you made them so scared of you was so awesome. You’re so strong senpai!” The small boy said with admiring eyes.

When the small boy saw his cool senpai turned around he noticed his school uniform. 

“Oh my god! You go to the same school as my onii-chan!”

“Your onii-chan?”

“Yes you have the same uniform as him, his name is Taro.”

“I know him.”

The small boy's eyes lit up, “You do?!”

“We’re friends.”

‘ _ This is great I can ask onii-chan about him.’  _ The small boy thought.

Ayoshi looked at his watch and noticed he was gonna be late if he doesn’t leave soon.

“I have to go.” Ayoshi said and walked off.

“W-wait, senpai! W-whats your name?!”

Ayoshi turned around, “Aishi Ayoshi.” 

“Bye bye!” The small boy said as he waved at Ayoshi’s back.

The small boy soon started walking to his school when he realized, ‘ _ Oh no! I forgot to tell him my name.’  _ He thought sadly.

But soon he perked up, ‘ _ Don’t worry, he’s onii-chan’s friend. I’ll just go onii-chan school and make him take me to my savoir. Then I can tell him my name.”  _ The small boy thought as he continued to walk with a big smile.

***Time Skip***

The small boy was so excited as he walked into his onii-chan’s school. He rushed to look for his onii-chan.

When the small boy spotted him he ran over, “Onii-chan!!!”

Taro turned around to see his little brother yelling for him and running toward him.

When the small boy finally stood in front of him, “What are you doing here?” Taro asked, completely confused.

“Oh my goodness onii-chan this morning was amazing!! These delinquents were bullying me for money and we're gonna beat me up bu-”

“Wait wait wait! Some delinquents were bullying you, are you ok?!” Taro asked full of worry as he looked over his little brother to check for any injuries.

“Onii-chan I’m ok, but I’m ok because of my savior! You should have seen him, he was so cool!! He made those delinquents cower in fear. And he was so strong as he beat up the leader! You should have seen him, onii-chan!” The little boy rambled on and on about how amazing his savoir was. “And he was so handsome.” He softer whispered as a blush spread across his face.

“Ok ok, calm down. I know that this guy is great, but why didn’t you just tell me at home?”

“Because onii-chan he’s your friend and I want you to take me to him!”

“My friend?”

“Yes, his name is Aishi Ayoshi.”

Taro's eyes opened in shock, “Ayoshi-Kun, he saved you?”

“Yes and he was amazing! So please take me to him.” The small boy begged.

Taro was amazed by his little brother's words, his heart filled with admiration for Ayoshi. 

Taro grabbed his little brother's hand, “Of course I’ll take you to him. I also want to thank you. So let's go.”

“Thank you so much onii-chan!” The small boy said, filled with happiness.

The two walked off to find Ayoshi, when they stopped at the lockers where he was changing his shoes.

“Ayoshi-Kun?” Taro called.

Ayoshi lifted his head to face Taro and he noticed the small boy from that morning.

“Yes?”

“Someone wants to talk to you.” 

Ayoshi looked at the small boy standing besides Taro, “Yes?”

The small boy walked up to Taro, “Aishi senpai. My name is Yamada Hanako. I wanted to come and thank you again for saving me from those delinquents. You’re my savior!! I also wrote this thank you note, please accept it.” He said with a flushed face.

Ayoshi looked at the letter that was being held out to him, he gently took it from Hanako’s hand, “Thank you”

“You’re welcome!” Hanako said happily.

“Ayoshi-Kun thank you for saving Hanako. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there. If you ever need anything, just tell me and I'll do it.” Taro said with gratitude. 

“You’re welcome, but I have to get to my club activities.”

“Of course, thank you once again.”

Ayoshi nodded and walked away, but before he could get far he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

Hanako snuggled his head into Ayoshi’s back, “Thank you so much, my savior.” He whispered.

Ayoshi hummed, and Hanako waited a few seconds before letting go.

“Bye bye!”

“Bye.”


	15. Chapter 15

***Third P.O.V***

Yesterday Ayoshi’s parents had finally come from their business trip. 

The entire Aishi family were sitting down together to have breakfast. And Ayoshi was sitting with his head down, taking quick glances at his father who was doing paperwork.

‘ _ Come Ayoshi say something to him.’ _ He thought.

“F-father?”

“What is it Ayoshi?” His father said without even looking up from his papers.

“How was your trip?” Ayoshi said, trying to start up a conversation.

“Good.”

“Did you manage to get the business deal?” 

“Yes.”

Ayoshi kept asking questions, trying to keep the conversation from falling flat. But the more he asked the more his father started to get annoyed. 

“Ayoshi I’m trying to concentrate on my work! Stop asking questions.” His father said with a slightly angry tone.

“Ayoshi leave your father alone, he’s busy." His mother said as she refilled Ayoshi’s father’s cup with coffee.

Ayoshi sighed, “Sorry father.”

‘ _ Why do I even try anymore?’ _ Ayoshi said as he got up to leave for school.

Ayoshi met up with Taro and Osano. They gave each other greetings and started walking while having a conversation, when someone stopped them.

Osoro stood in front of them, looking directly at Ayoshi. Taro and Osano both noticed, feeling a little worried for him.

Both blocking Ayoshi from Osoro, in a protective stance.

Osoro rolled his eyes at the two and said, “Ayoshi we need to talk.” 

Ayoshi hummed and went around the two to walk up to Osoro.

Taro and Osano got worried, Taro said, “Are you really going to talk to this guy?”

Osano said, “He seems dangerous!”

Ayoshi looked at the two and just nodded.

“Fine! But if you get hurt don’t come running to us baka!” Osano said with an angry face but was very worried for Ayoshi.

“I will be fine. You two can go up ahead.”

“Are you sure Ayoshi-kun? We can stay with you!” Taro said not wanting to leave Ayoshi with such an aggressive looking man.

Osano just crossed his arms and looked away.

“Yes.”

“Just go already, we need to have an important conversation.” Osoro said with an annoyed tone.

Taro and Osano both got upset but walked off together, making sure to look back at Ayoshi. 

“What do you need?” Ayoshi asked.

“I wanted to talk to you about those delinquents that we fought.”

“What about them?”

“I wanted to thank you for getting rid of them. So thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me? I only got rid of them because they always bother me.”

“I know but still, they were quite annoying.”

“If they were so annoying why didn’t you just get rid of them yourself?”

“Too lazy.” 

“Or was it because you couldn’t?”

Osoro scowled, he walked very close to Ayoshi. Almost in his face, “I could easily get rid of them.”

“Oh, really? Wasn’t I the one to save you?”

“I was out numbered. They had weapons.” Osoro growled out.

“I was still the one to save you.”

Osoro stared at Ayoshi for a few seconds. He smirked and laughed.

Osoro loved how Ayoshi was so unbothered by him. He loved that Ayoshi didn’t fear him at all. He loved how he talked back to him. It was refreshing.

“Fine you saved me.”

“Is that all?”

“No, I wanted to ask you for a favor.”

“What is it?”

“I wanted to ask if you would come with me somewhere this weekend to help me with something.”

“Why didn’t you ask one of your followers?”

“Those idiots. I can’t trust them to not to fuck something up, especially with this. So I’m asking you.”

“Fine.”

“Thanks. I’ll come pick you up at your house. What’s your address?”

Ayoshi gave him his address and then left to get to school.

Ayoshi finally caught up with Taro and Osano, where they waited at the school gate.

“Ayoshi-Kun are you ok?” Taro asked.

Osano just crossed his arms and looked away with a frown, but sneakily tied to check if there was anything wrong with Ayoshi.

Ayoshi nodded to confirm that he was fine.

“If you’re fine stop wasting time! Let's go before the bell rings.” Osano said as he walked off

**Time Skip**

It was the end of the day, and today Ayoshi’s club didn’t have any activities today. So he was at his locker changing his shoes to go home, when someone walked up to him.

“Ayoshi, my prince! Don’t leave yet!” Kizano said as he ran up to Ayoshi.

Ayoshi turned his head and looked at Kizano, “Do you need something?”

He didn’t know why but Kizano was a little nervous to ask, “Well…..Since you're free today….will you come with me to my club activities? We don’t know much about each other, so please spend time with me.” Kizano smiled at Ayoshi. “Let's get to know each other.”

Ayoshi put his school shoes back on, “OK.”

Kizano felt his heart race from happiness. He wrapped his arms around Ayoshi’s arm, leading him to the gym.

“Great! I’ll show you how amazing of an actor I am. Maybe I can even teach you some acting, you could end up enjoying it.” He said.

“Mm.”

Kizano started giggling to himself at the thought of Ayoshi loving acting as much as he does. ‘ _ Maybe he’ll even join the club! We could end up getting all the leads together, showing everyone our skill, our talent,....our chemistry.’ _

They finally made it to the gym, where the other club members are practising for their roles in the play.

The members saw their leader bring that guy from a little while back, they were surprised.

“Ok, everyone gather up and listen.” Kizano said to the members.

The members gathered and made sure to pay close attention. 

Kizano laid his head on Ayoshi’s shoulder, “Today my prince, Aishi-Kun, will be participating in our rehearsal. So you better be welcoming and do your best today. Don’t embarrass me in front of our guest.”

All the club members nodded their heads and they all greeted Ayoshi. 

“Ayoshi I’m going to rehearse with everyone, you’ll see what it's like and if it seems like something you want to try just tell me.”

Ayoshi just nodded as he saw Kizano get everyone ready.

During the whole rehearsal Ayoshi saw a new side of Kizano.

Ayoshi could tell that Kizano was an arrogant man, but looking at how he directed that club members was interesting, 

Kizano looked very serious, and even though when he was criticizing the actors he could be mean, Kizano advice was really good and truly helped the actors. Ayoshi could tell that Kizano wanted his actors to improve and was proud when they did.

The longer Ayoshi saw everyone act the more he saw that everyone looked like they were having a lot of fun.

_ ‘I did say I would try acting to improve myself. And I have never tried acting...maybe this could be it.’ _ Ayoshi thought.

He walked up to Kizano, “Kizano I want to try acting now.”

Kizano got so excited, he was going to introduce Ayoshi into his world. “I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

Kizano got everyone’s attention again, “Ok everyone! Ayoshi is going to try acting. I want everyone to give your support and if you think you can give some advice don’t be afraid and help.”

Everyone got excited, all curious to see what Ayoshi’s acting would be like.

“Ok Ayoshi let's start you off with something easy.” Kizano grabbed one of the members' scripts.

Now that Ayoshi was going to be acting this play he asked what play it was.

Kizano puffed out his chest, “I actually wrote it myself! It's about a jester who has infiltrated the kingdom that is at war with her homeland to gain information to give back to her kingdom. She is the jester of the prince. She is supposed to entertain and make laugh whenever the prince wishes but the prince is very focused on his work so the jester had a difficult time with him. But she somehow gets the prince to open up and gains his trust, which helps her gain information. and And in the process of the jester gaining information, they fall in love.”

Kizano finished telling the rest of the plot to Ayoshi, “Ok enough about that. This character is a loyal servant of the prince. They don’t have that many lines, so it won’t be too hard. This character will be interacting with the prince, so I’ll be acting with you since I’ll be acting as the prince.”

“Mm.”

Kizano explained the character in a little more detail to help Ayoshi get into character. 

“Ready?” Kizano asked as he grabbed the characters props.

“Yes.”

“Great!” He said and gave Ayoshi the props. He helped him to properly hold the props.

He then got into place and told Ayoshi to go.

The character that Ayoshi was playing was a person who got very worried over his master.

And the scene the two played out was where the servant tried to convince the prince to accept the jester the king had gifted the prince.

After some talking the servant managed to get the prince to agree.

Threw the whole scene, everyone watching was amazed, the two had amazing chemistry. And their acting was so great that it truly seemed that they were a prince and a loyal servant.

When they finished the scene all the club members clapped.

“Wow! Aishi-Kun you were amazing for your first time acting.”

“It doesn’t even seem like your first time.”

“That was wonderful Aishi-Kun!”

The members spilled out praise to Ayoshi.

Kizano looked at Ayoshi with eyes filled with astonishment.

Kizano rushed up to Ayoshi and held his hands in his, “Ayoshi!! You’re a natural. Even though your performance was short, your acting was great! Of course there were still some mistakes, since it’s your first time but we can help you improve. If you wish of course.”

“I would like to improve.”

Kizano never felt so happy, “Marvelous!”

The other club members cheered, happy to continue to watch Ayoshi act. And excited to act with him.

The rest of rehearsal was spent with everyone acting and helping Ayoshi improve his skill.

Everyone had so much fun with Ayoshi and loved having him around. So when they were all leaving to go home they made sure to tell him to come back again.

Both Ayoshi and Kizano stayed back to clean up.

“You don’t have to stay and help me clean my prince.”

“Yes I do.”

Kizano tried again to tell Ayoshi he didn’t have to stay but soon gave up.

“Kizano-Kun?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“Oh course! I wanted to spend time with you and this was a great way to get to know each other better.”

“Yes I did learn much about you.”

“Oh really! Please do tell?” Kizano said playfully.

“You take the things you love very seriously. And even though you can be harsh I can tell you care for the other club members and genuinely want them to improve.”

“I have to be harsh if they’re going to even improve just a little.” Kizano said.

Kizano then smiled gently, “And I do love this. Acting, writing plays. It’s my dream. It brings me so much happiness. I want to be able to do this in the future.”

But soon the big smile on Kizano’s face faded, “That’s why I’m putting so much effort into this play….My parents think my dream is stupid, that it’s not going to go anywhere and I should just get a job like them. In some boring office, but I’m going to prove to them that my dream can get me somewhere. I’m going to show them that my plays….that my acting can make people happy and draw them in. That people would enjoy it so much that they would be willing to pay to see. So I have to put my everything into this, so that it can be the best. I’m going to show my parents my dream is worth pursuing." 

Ayoshi noticed the fire that burned in Kizano’s eyes, “I’m sure your dreams will come true.”

Kizano walked up to Ayoshi, “Thank you Ayoshi.”

“Mm.”

“Do you have a dream Ayoshi?”

“A dream?”

“Yeah, like something you want to accomplish in the future?”

“No I do not have a dream.”

“Really? There's not a wish you want to come true in the future?”

Ayoshi became lost in thought for a very long time. He never thought of what he wanted in the future, All he knew of what he wanted for the future was to find his senpai, but he never thought of that as a dream…..more like a duty.

“Ayoshi?”

“I want to find…..someone who will love me for who I am.”

Kizano giggled, “I’m sure that’ll be quite easy.”

Ayoshi sighed, “But it's just a dream, it’ll never happen.”

Kizano frowned, “What? Why would you think such a thing?”

“Am I not stupid. I am not blind to who I am. I can tell I am not…..like other people. I am not normal. And who could love someone….like me.”

Kizano’s heart ached. His frown worsened, “No! Don’t you dare such a thing.” Kizano said as he grabbed Ayoshi’s face and made him look up at him.

“Ayoshi you’re a wonderful person! Anyone would be lucky to have you and your love but if they can’t see how much of an amazing person you are just the way you are then they don’t deserve you!”

Ayoshi looked Kizano in the eyes as Kizano said such words with such a serious and genuine tone.

“You are very kind Kizano-Kun. Thank you.”

Kizano hugged Ayoshi tightly, ‘ _ My sweet prince...your dream has already come true. It's just a matter of time before you find out.’ _   
  



	16. Chapter 16

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi was on his way home because today was one of the days his club didn’t have to meet.

Ayoshi was curious so he looked at the sign above the door and it said Occult Club. He saw that the other door to the room was open and walked over to it to see inside.

Inside the room he saw several students dressed in a gothic style. They were in a circle, surrounding markings on the floor and chanting strangle things. 

The tallest one of the group grabbed a knife that was inserted in a skull. He used it to prick his finger, drawing a small drop of blood. He pressed it at the center of the markings. The others around quieted down while the tallest one moved his lips quickingly as words that Ayoshi could not understand came of them. 

When the tall boy finished, the entire group looked around. Seeming to see for any reaction, but one never came. 

The tall boy sighed in disappointment, he cleaned the knife and put it back inside the skull.

When the tall boy turned around he noticed Ayoshi standing at the doorway. Ayoshi was looking around the room, and then back at the group of people.

Thinking that Ayoshi was another student there to make fun of him and his friends, the tall boy walked up to Ayoshi ready to give him a piece of his mind because he was sick and tired of everyone making fun of them just because their interests were different.

The tall boy was usually very shy and avoided confrontation at all cost but he had to stand up for his friends and for himself.

“M-may I help you?” The tall boy stuttered out.

Ayoshi looked at the boy up and down and noticed the band around his arm. He was the club president.

Ayoshi was interested and wanted to see more of what the club did.

“Mm, can I see more?” Ayoshi asked.

The tall boy looked a little taken aback, he frowned.

“Why so you can laugh with your friends about your experience with all the “weird kids of the occult club” later?”

Ayoshi looked at the tall boy with slight confusion, “I just want to learn more about what you were doing. It looked interesting.”

The tall boy looked sceptical, “Really?”

Ayoshi hummed a yes and he nodded.

The tall boy looked a little doubtful but he let Ayoshi in. He hated how others judged what they did without knowing anything about it. So he was going to teach Ayoshi so then he could make a proper judgment.

He led Ayoshi to the others. Ayoshi noticed that they all seemed very reserved.

“Let me introduce myself. I am Ruto Oko, the president of the Occult Club.” Oko then introduced the other club members to Ayoshi.

“My name is Aishi Ayoshi.”

“Welcome Aishi-Kun to the Occult club. If you have any questions please ask. We will try to answer your questions to the best of our ability.”

“What were you doing just now?”

“We were doing a ritual. We do one at the start of our meeting to see if we can summon a demon.” 

“What type of demon?’

“Well the demon we tried to summon is a demon of love.”

“Why a love demon?”

Oko side eyed one of his club members who blushed and looked away.

“One of my members is in love and we tried to summon a love demon to aid them. In fact we not only try summoning rituals just to see if we can summon one. We also do it if we have problems and need help in something.” Oko explained as Ayoshi noticed Oko relaxing in his presence.

“So you’ve done these rituals multiple times? With all sorts of different demons?”

Oko’s face grew excited ,“Yes! There are all different species of demons. Love demons, lust demons, fire demons, and there are even types of demons who don’t have a special skill. If they are summoned they grant your request, but with something in return of course. We tried to summon as many as we could.”

As Ayoshi asked more and more questions, Oko and the other club members grew comfortable with him. They feel like Ayoshi was really there because he wanted to learn more about their club. They all felt proud, no one had ever been genuinely curious about what they did. The people who asked before just asked to make fun of them behind their backs, it hurt them very much. They didn’t understand why they were so mean to them just because they liked something different. Before they would become so happy when someone would become interested in something that made them happy, but in the end it would just end up as some cruel joke. Over time they became very defensive when someone asks them about their club, putting their guard up.

Oko was the one who was the most hurt, no matter how many times he was tricked for someone's entertainment he always gave people a chance. He wanted to share his passions with someone but in the end he always ended in tears. Coming to his fellow club members/friends for comfort, but what drew the last straw…..the most humiliating time in his life.

Ayoshi noticed how everyone was visibly relaxed around. However Oko seemed to still be a bit on the fence. Not only because Oko still couldn’t understand why Ayoshi was interested in their club. 

Oko was a little embarrassed at having Ayoshi's individual attention, no one ever given the time of day. So it felt strange to have someone’s eye only focused on you, ‘ _ Especially when they're so cute.’ _ Oko’s thoughts embarrassed him even more. Making his face flush red.

He couldn't handle it anymore, “P-please s-stop looking at m-me like that!”

  
  


Ayoshi tilted his head, “Like what?”

“N-nevermind, anymore questions?” Oko said, trying to change the topic.

“How many successful summonings have you accomplished?” 

The atmosphere turned awkward, the club members were too embarrassed to look at Ayoshi. They were comfortable with him but they were still scared of his judgment.

Oko’s face flushed red, he looked down as his eyes turning gloomy, “W-well..y-you se-see...ummmm...w-we..actually haven’t….uhhh...really haven’t a-actually had a successful….s-summons!” He stuttered out as his face turned dim.

Oko fiddled with his fingers as he picked his skin. He glanced up at Ayoshi, and he looked exactly the same.

“Sometimes you have to fail a few times to accomplish what you desire. I’m sure one day you’ll  successfully summon a demon.” Ayoshi’s words soothed their worries.

Oko looked at the time then at his club members, “Ok everyone it looks like we still have time.” 

The club member’s faces were mostly expressionless throughout their interaction but when they heard Oko said they had time for something their faces grew slightly excited.

Oko looked back at Ayoshi, “Aishi-Kun after are summoning we like to go around the school and investigate ‘The Seven Mysteries of Akademi High’.”

“What are the ‘The Seven Mysteries of Akademi High’? Why are you investigating!”

“They are a series of legends the school has and we’re out to prove the legends true to everyone. Would you like to join us?”

“Mn.” Ayoshi agreed as he gently nodded his head.

“Great today we’re going to be investigating the legend of the ‘Old Wooden Piano’ in one of the school’s storage rooms. This is mystery number four, we already investigated mystery one-three.” Oko explained what they were going to do then told everyone to prepare

Oko got a few things including a camera, everyone else finished gathering up their things.

“Ok, everyone lets go.”


	17. Author’s Note

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating once a week, twice if I have time.

I would also like to say even though my book hasn’t been posted on here long I appreciate all the kudos and comments.

Also I read a comment from one of my wattpad readers that gave me and idea. Ayoshi's love interest are all of the male rivals, Budo, Taro, and Info-Kun but if there is a character that I didn't mention that you would like me to write with Ayoshi I would happily do that for you. It wouldn't be canon for my story but it would be a nice extra for you guys. I want to do something for you guys.

I told my wattpad readers this as well and if they have any requests I will also post them here.

Thats all I wanted to say. Thank you for everyone who has read all the way threw together to latest chapter. I hope you keep enjoying. Have a nice day!

P.S: I will posting a new chapter today or tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 17

***Third P.O.V***

As the group was walking to the storage room they came across a few other students who stayed back for club activities. 

When students noticed the Occult Club members they would give the club members strange looks, and when they noticed Oko they would snicker to themselves.

The club members tried to ignore them as best they could, but it was difficult. And Oko was having the hardest time, whenever eyes would land on him he would start to shake.

Ayoshi observed this, so for every new student they came across that would laugh at the club members, he would stare them down until they ran away.

If someone didn’t know Ayoshi's personally they wouldn’t know he was a sweet guy, but people don’t really try to get to know him. So they think he is very scary. People would look at him….look into his eyes and would be creeped out. They would feel like his pitch black emotionless eyes were looking into their soul. It was terrifying.

The club members noticed this and were very thankful. No one had ever defended them. With Aysoshi there they no longer held their heads down, they were much more relaxed.

Oko was the one who felt the most grateful, he held a small smile on his face. Him and Ayoshi were walking next to each other, so he bent down and softly whispered, “Thank you.”

Ayoshi looked up at Oko, “Mn.”

The club members saw the atmosphere between Oko and Ayoshi. They looked very harmonious walking side by side together. Even though they couldn’t see their president's face they could tell Oko was smiling, for the first time in a while their president was happy.

The club members gave each other looks, Ayoshi was the one who made their president happy. They cared for their president very much and they wanted him to stay happy. So they had to do everything they could to keep Ayoshi around.

When they reached the storage room they all became really quiet. Before they went in Oko explained what they usually did when they did their investigation.

“We usually don’t find anything, but in case we do, don't worry Ayoshi.”

“Mn.”

“If you get scared you can just hide behind me and I’ll protect you.” Oko said puffing out his chest trying to look manly but his members couldn't help but think Oko looked like a kitten who was trying to be brave. 

_ ‘Very cute.’ _ They thought as they looked at their president with knowing looks, but Oko was oblivious to the looks, he was too focused on Ayoshi.

“If I’m scared I’ll go to you.”

Oko blushed and played with his fingers, “Good.” He whispered 

Oko then led everyone inside the room. The storage room was pretty large so they all fit in the room comfortably. They were going to write on a piece of paper, they didn’t want whatever was haunting the room to know what they were going to say. 

The Occult Club always had a lot of fun during their investigations.  While they are doing their rituals they are very serious but this was the time they relaxed and just enjoyed themselves. They didn’t pressure themselves to keep focus during this activity. They liked to have fun and slack off every once and awhile. After all they’re still normal kids, it's just their interests weren’t “normal”.

So during the activity they weren’t completely focused on solving the mystery, they still wanted to but they couldn’t help it. They mess with each other by poking each other to scare the other. Writing funny things on the notepad to get laughs, that they had to hold in causing them to laugh harder and making their stomachs hurt. Some club members took the activity more seriously but still giggles along with their fellow club members. 

The Occult Club were usually awkward around people they didn’t know very well but Ayoshi didn’t discourage their fun, in fact they had more fun with him there. A few of them were trying to get a reaction from Ayoshi and even when he didn’t react they weren’t put off. It made them try even harder, they even managed to get him to play along with them. 

Ayoshi was so quiet and stealthy that he managed to scare everyone in the club, and each one of them would scream then laugh. He was so good that they had to looked over their shoulder so they wouldn’t be scared again, but they always failed.

Oko always used the camera to record their antics, and they noticed how Oko would pay special attention to Ayoshi. Oko was recording him the most and would get shy when Ayoshi would notice he was recording him, so Oko would quickly turn his camera to someone else with bright red ears. 

Oko was paying so much attention to Ayoshi he was the only one that couldn’t be scared by Ayoshi, he would always catch him. Oko would always giggle at the other and give him a silly smile that he didn’t realize he had on his face. 

They noticed how happy their president looked with Ayoshi so they made sure to push the two together as much as possible. Giggling to each other as they saw their president get happier and happier the more attention he would get from Ayoshi.

When the bell rang to signify that club time was over they were all very disappointed. They wanted to stay longer, this was the most fun they’ve had during a club activity. They all left the room dejected. 

Once again Ayoshi and Oko were walking ahead of them, the club members looked at each other. They communicated with their eyes, and they all agreed. 

When they arrived at the club room Ayoshi walked in first and before Oko could walk in his club members grabbed him.

They eagerly told Oko their marvelous idea, looking very proud of themselves. However Oko looked unsure, “I don’t know you guys.”

“Come on president, it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Yeah, and we saw how he made you.”

“You looked so happy with him around.”

“You like him so much, why not keep him around?”

Oko’s heart sped up, “Wh-wha!? Y-you y-you guys! I-I….I-I don’t like h-him  li-like….that! I mean sure he’s super pretty and is super nice. A-and...ma-makes my heart flutter…..but that doesn’t mean I like him like that!” Oko stuttered as he rambled on.

“President we didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah we meant you like him as a friend.”

“You’re the one who thought wrong.”

The club members gave their president the look. Oko couldn’t bare to be stared at with so many knowing eyes.

They continue to press Oko with the matter, “Ok! I’ll ask him.”

They were all very happy, until Oko started to stall. So they gave him a push,literally, “G-guys! I’m going...I’m going, you don’t have to push.”

  
The club members called out to Ayoshi, who was looking at the altar. Ayoshi turned to face them.

“Our president has something to ask you.”

Oko looked at them very unsure, he felt very uneasy.

“Don’t be nervous.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“Go on and ask.”

“You can do it!”

Oko steadied his nerves, he looked at Ayoshi, “Aishi-Kun…..my club members were hoping that you cou-ow!”, he was pinched, how rude! “I-I mean….I was hoping...maybe you could join the Occult Club?”

Oko looked at Ayoshi with hopeful eyes, waiting with anticipation for his answer.

“I’m not sure.”

_ ‘I knew it….I knew it! Why wouldn he ever want to join the Occult Club?!’  _ Oko thought.

“How come?” Someone asked.

“I’m already a part of a club.”

“You are?” They all said with sad tones.

“Yes, but I would like to join.”

They all perked up at Ayoshi's words. Oko was so happy, Ayoshi did want to join their club! 

But then one of them realized. “How are you going to join if you are already part of a club?” They all started thinking, then it struck, “The student council, if you ask the student council president if you can join a second club I’m sure he’ll allow it.”

“You can be a part of more than one club?”

“Yes! As long as it doesn’t affect your studies.”

“Great!” Oko yelled but soon grew a little embarrassed from his outburst, “I mean...great.”

“Ok, I’ll go ask tomorrow.”

They all started talking about how excited they were about their soon to be new club member as they were getting ready to leave.

“Ok everyone you can go. I’ll clean up here.” Oko said.

“I can help you clean.” Ayoshi offered.

“Aishi-Kun I could never ask you to do such a thing. You’re a guest!”

“But you’re not asking, I’m telling you.” Ayoshi said as he started cleaning.

Oko just sighed, “Ok.”

Not everyone had left yet, one of the girls of the club lingered behind, “Umm excuse me Aishi-Kun.” She whispered to Ayoshi, trying to make sure Oko didn’t hear.

“Hm?”

“Umm I would just like to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making our president so happy today. Umm...some incidents happened last year and it really affected him. He was never the same after that, he isn’t as happy as he used to be. However even though you’ve only joined us for a day everyone has noticed a big difference in our president. We’ve never seen him smile so much in a day….especially after what happened. Our president had so much fun today, he laughed and smiled, and even played with us. And it's all thanks to you. So please take care of our president and keep making him happy!” She said then ran off.

And before Ayoshi could even think about what happened, Oko called out to him, “Aishi-Kun what did she want?”

Aysohi just shrugged and explained, “She said something about last year's incident, how you had never been the same.”

Oko's face became mortified, “Wha-What!? D-did she...did she say an-anything else?!”

“She also said I make you very happy and to keep making you happy.”

“Did she….say what th-that...incident was?” Oko said as he looked everywhere but at Ayoshi.

Ayoshi saw how badly Oko was picking the skin on his fingers. He walked up to him, Ayoshi stopped him from picking his fingers, “No, all she said was that something happened.”

Oko sighed, his eyes filling with relief. Even though Oko looked relieved he didn’t want to look at Ayoshi, his jaw was clenched. His face held a large frown, Ayoshi could tell Oko wanted to pick at his fingers but he stopped the other from hurting himself.

Oko finally looked at Ayoshi, he finally found the courage to look into Ayoshi’s eyes. His eyes brought Oko some comfort.

“You probably want to know what happened?”

“Actu-” Before Ayoshi could tell Oko he didn’t want to know he interrupted him.

“Last year the Occult Club was created because a few students and I weren’t interested in the clubs the school already had. So we formed our own, and I became the club president. For the most part the students didn’t bother us…..until one of the school’s bullies saw us doing club activities. They talked about it to their group of friends, who then talked about it with anyone they could. Many students thought we were weird and would bully us, but we didn’t care. They would never go too far. They would just laugh when they saw us, call us a few names, and ask us questions about our club in mocking tones. The furthest they would go is pretend to be our friends just to make fun of us behind our backs, so we just stopped interacting with people outside our club…..except for me….I didn’t want to think that everyone in the school were jerks….so I gave someone a chance…..They were so kind and would always listen so attentively when I would talk about the Occult Club….I thought they were my friend…...but I was wrong. I was….so wrong!” Oko cried out as tears started to stream down his pale face.

Ayoshi led Oko to sit down in one of the chairs, “I was such an idiot! They never cared about me….they just wanted to get a laugh out of me! The girl and her group of friends who started it all sent that person to become friends with me so they could learn as much as possible about the Occult Club….because….th-they...they...wanted to pull a prank on me….since I was the club president….I have no idea how they got my club members away for the day but they did. And because I was alone for the day…..the person who I thought was my friend convinced me to just start the summoning by myself….At first I was so happy that I did…..because…..it had worked….the candles had blown out...the doors slammed shut….smoke started to seep into the room….and I heard the voice, a dark demonic voice. I had been trying to summon a specific demon for weeks and my ‘friend’ knew about it. I had been wanting to summon a demon who could….help me….get a girl I used to like...fall in love with me….I wasn’t going to ask the demon to do something to the girl...I was going to ask them to...give me or tell me something that could help me...win the girl over. I told the demon everything, and they….’helped’ me. They said they would put a charm on me….but I had to do something for them first….I told them I would do anything…. the demon asked of me. A strange concoction appeared after a puff of smoke….the demon told me after I drank it I would have the charm…..I didn’t question what the demon told me to do….I drank it, it was the most vile thing I had ever tasted. I almost threw up because of it, but after I asked the demon if he was satisfied with me…..the ‘demon’ started laughing hysterically and told me they were ‘very’ satisfied with my performance….I was so happy...I finally thought I was going to have my wish come true...but then I started to feel strange...my face started to hurt, badly. My face started to swell up like a balloon, my tongue swelled in my mouth so badly it couldn't fit anymore. I produced so much saliva that it started to drip out of my mouth. I was in pain, I didn't understand why my body was reacting that way...then I realized...while I was drinking the concoction I had tasted something familiar...I tasted eggs...I was allergic to eggs...not to the point of risking my life, but it would make my face and tongue inflate. I was so confused, and while all of that was happening the ‘demon’ was laughing and laughing. They wouldn’t stop, I wanted to ask them what was going on. I wanted to ask for help, but I couldn’t talk. I sounded strange and it just made the ‘demon’ laugh even more. I got up to go to the nurse to help with my allergic reaction but before I could even walk to the door the lights to the Occult Club turned on, the smoke stopped and disappeared and the demonic voice stopped. A group of people burst into the room holding cameras. They were video taping me while they pointed and laughed. I didn’t understand what was going on, but then I saw my ‘friend’. I grew excited because surely they would explain what was happening. However, I noticed that he was laughing along with them, even harder than them….I noticed that he was holding the waste of the...girl...I liked...she was laughing at me too. I was so hurt...I tried to ask what was going on...but I couldn’t talk properly. Only gibberish came out of my mouth, but he seemed to understand what I was trying to ask. He walked up to me, with her in his arms, and laughed in my face. He told me everything...how he only became friends with me so they could….prank me. He went on and on about their ‘amazing’ plan, about how I was a freak….a weirdo...how not one of them would be my friend...how I was the most annoying person he had ever met, and being ‘friends’ with me was the most unbearable thing he had ever been through….how he hated every moment with me, he hated how much I talked about my ‘freaky devil worship club’ and all the things we did. How I deserved….to be humiliated...but the thing he said that he hated the most about me….was that I was delusional enough to think that a ‘weirdo’ like me would ever have a chance with his ‘beautiful normal girlfriend’....then they made out in front of me while everyone else cheered and laughed. Once they were done he looked at me with a smug face, and told me his girlfriend would never like a freak. She just snuggled into his chest….and giggled at his words, looking at him like he was the most brilliant man in the world….while looking at me with disgust. I was in so much pain….I didn’t care that the girl who I used to like didn’t like me and thought I was weird….I didn’t care if the entire school thought I was weird, because I had my club…..and I thought….I had made a real friend. I cared for him so much...I thought of him as a close friend….but he just thought of me as a joke he could get a laugh from….they did so much to humiliate….to hurt me! All because I was different from them...all because the things I like weren’t ‘normal’...I couldn’t understand why they would do something so cruel...I couldn't stay there any longer….as they laughed and mocked me….as he and that girl rubbed their relationship in my face...so I ran away..” Oko couldn’t stop the tears from falling, his heart still hurt so much.

Ayoshi wiped Oko’s tears but they kept spilling from his eyes, “What about your allergic reaction? Did you get help?”

“...I ran to the nurse….when I got there my feet hurt..my face hurt...my mouth hurt...my entire body ached….even though I got help nothing got better….I stayed home for an entire week because I got a high fever from my stress and allergic reaction. When I went back to school….everything only got worse...the group of girls who taken the video posted it on the school forum….and the entire school saw it….I became a laughing stock...everywhere I went people would laugh and point...they would say cruel things to me….they...vandalized my desk...with...things I don’t even want to think about….they would reenact what happened in the video….things got so bad I couldn’t go to school….I was gone so long they almost had to disband the Occult Club because the club members didn’t want to do club activities without me because it felt wrong….the club members tried to help me and get the video taken down….but the leader of the group is the daughter of a very rich and powerful man...so the school refused to do anything…..however the school cares for one thing and one thing only and that's their reputation….my mother threaten to go to the public if they didn't do anything...and the school couldn’t have their precious reputation ruined by letting the public know that bullying is allowed in their school, so they took it down. The harassment was still kept happening though. However the student council president helped me out a lot...he has a lot of power of the school...so he punished the all of them, everyone who was cruel to me...and the ones who pulled that stupid prank. He was truly kind. And because of him, my mom, and friends I managed to put the pieces of my life back together.” Oko said as he managed to slow down the tears.

Ayoshi was confused about one thing, “If the student council president is so powerful why didn’t he do anything when everything started?”

“When it all started the student council president was away, he couldn’t have done anything. However, when everything was at its worst he came back.” Oko explained.

After Oko finished telling his story, Ayoshi and Oko stayed in silence. Ayoshi had thought Oko finally calmed down. Oko once again burst into tears, “Ai-aishi-Kun! I-i’m...so so-sorry...I...I can’t he-help but think about...h-how...how he  b-betrayed me! I thought of him as a fr-friend! B-but he never th-thought of...me as a...friend! I was...was su-such an i-idiot! I can’t believe I-I was f-foolish enough to believe th-that someone would ac-actually be interested in my interest or w-want to be my f-friend!” 

“You are not an idiot. They were idiots. It is their loss, because they missed out on being your friend. They missed out on all the cool things you and your club have to offer.” Ayoshi didn’t know how to comfort people but Oko needed it so he bent down and hugged Oko, “You are a wonderful person, you are fun to be around and anyone would be lucky to your friend.”

Oko was surprised by the hug, but Ayoshi was so warm, he smelled so nice. He wrapped his arms around Ayoshi and brought him into his lap. Oko enveloped Ayoshi in his arms, and snuggled his face into Ayoshi’s neck, “Really?” Oko mumbled.

Ayoshi didn’t see anything strange about their position, and caresses Oko’s hair, “Of course, because I’m one of those who are lucky.”

Oko smiled, his heart that once ached now felt warm, “I’m lucky too.”

The two sat there for a few minutes when Oko’s tears finally completely stopped, “Aishi-Kun I’m so sorry you saw me in such a state.”

“It's ok.”

Oko’s arms tighten around Ayoshi, “Aishi-Kun can we stay here...like this for a little while longer?” Oko asked, a little nervous.

“Mm...however long you need.”


	24. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to commemorate this chapter to one of my wattpad readers, they gave me the idea for this chapter and this new character in my book, I would haven't thought of this without them! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

***Midori P.O.V***

Hi….Hi….Hi...Hi! My name is Gurinishi Midori! It's a pleasure to meet you. Let me tell you a bit about myself! I pride myself on being friends with everyone in the school…..even the….more nasty ones. It’s so fun being friends with so many people, you always hear the latest gossip! If you’re lucky….you get to see the drama unfold live! Just like a drama on TV.

Currently my favorite drama to watch is Aishi Ayoshi and his harem of men! The number of handsome men in Aishi-Kun’s harem is a…...Drum roll please.....* **Dum-ba-badump*** ….w hopping 8! And counting!

Watching this type of drama is amazing. The jealousy! The sad moments! The happy moments! The denial! And the obviousness of our adorable star Aishi-Kun! It is so cute watching him going through the whole day completely blind to so many men fighting over him. 

I’ve been watching since this harem was only a measly love triangle! And when it became a love square...oh my goodness I couldn’t stop! I’ve been there for every new addition to the harem. Taking pictures of every memorable moment of Aishi-Kun and one of his men. I even have the autobiography of one of the MLs, even though he made everyone take one after his play, but I still have it! Doesn’t that show how much of a fan I am! 

*******

I was following Aishi-Kun, he was walking and stopped in front of the Student Council Room ‘ _ Ohh~ is he going to seduce a new man into his harem? The student council president is quite good looking.’ _

As I was imagining all the wonderful scenes that could happen between the two I saw a tall gothic looking boy walk up to Aishi,  _ “Who is he?’ _

Before I could think further they started talking.

“Hello Ruto-Kun.” Aishi said.

“H-hello Ayos-I-I mean Aishi-Kun! Sorry I didn’t mean to say your first name without permission.” Ruto said.

“It is ok. If you want to call me by my first name you may. I don’t care.”

Ruto blushed, “That means a lot Ayoshi-Kun...thank you~.” Ruto whispered.

_ ‘What is the meaning of this? Only the boys of Aishi-Kun’s harem call him by his first name! What in the world did I miss!?’ _

“Are you ready to go in?” Aishi asked.

Ruto seemed to get nervous, “Ac-actually I wanted to talk about yesterday.”

_ ‘Yesterday?’ _

“What about it?”

“I...I was such a mess yesterday! I’m so sorry you had to see that, it was embarrassing! And...and I’m sorry for m-making y-you...in...in my l-lap!” Ruto stuttered out with a red face.

_ ‘What!? I’m gone for one day and I miss so much! I knew I shouldn’t have let my sister convince me to play out in the rain with her! I got myself sick and I missed such an important moment! That was such a rookie move! I can’t believe it! I didn’t get to watch such a cutie become a part of the harem. And…..and I missed Aishi-Kun sitting in someone's lap!’  _ Midori sulked for a few seconds but then perked up again, _ ‘ Wait! That's the furthest he’s ever gone with anyone….and it was with the new guy. Props to you though, you're already making so much progress.’ _

***Third P.O.V***

“Don’t be sorry.” Ayoshi said.

“But...but you must have been so u-uncomfortable...in m-my lap.”

“I wasn’t, it was quite nice.”

Oko looked down at Ayoshi while he was fiddling with his fingers, “Really?”

“Mn.”

Oko grew a big dopey smile on his face and scooted a bit closer to Ayoshi,  _ ‘Oh my god! He’s so cute!’ _ Midori screamed in her mind while she was taking pictures. 

The two just stood there, one having a blank face and the other looking at the other with tenderness. 

They stayed like this until the Student Council room door slammed open. It was one of the council members. She smiled at the two, and quite fractly the smile was creepy, it made Modori shutter. 

“What are you two doing standing in front of the Student Council room? If you need to speak to one of us please go in. If you don’t please don’t lorde in the halls, that is against the rules.” Her sickly sweet tone made her creeper. 

Oko grew very nervous, “S-sorry we’ll go in r-right away,” He grabbed Ayoshi’s hand and dragged him inside the room, “Come on Ayoshi-Kun!” Oko practically ran inside the room.

When the door was closed the council member stood there staring at the door a few seconds longer. Her stare was very intense, and even though she wasn’t looking at Midori she felt like the council member could sense her. Midori only felt relief when the girl finally walked away. 

When Midori made sure the girl was really gone she ran up to the door, wanting to hear what was going on inside. 

Ayoshi and Oko walked into the room, there stood a man with purple hair. His back was turned to them, with his hands clasped behind his back. 

Oko losted the dopey smile on his face, and grew a friendly smile on his face, “Hello council president!”

The man turned around, with a very professional smile on his face, “Ruto-Kun, it's a pleasure to see you.”

The president turned his head towards Ayoshi, his smile grew larger, “Aishi-Kun it's a pleasure to meet you.”

Ayoshi tilted his head, “You know my name?”

“Yes, I made sure to learn everything I could about the students going to this school.”  _ ‘Especially everything about you...Aishi Ayoshi.’ _

“I see, may I know your name?”

The president walked up to Ayoshi and held out his hand, “Of course. My name is Saikou Megamo.”

Ayoshi took it and shook his hand. 

Megamo took back his hand, “What are you doing here Ruto-Kun?”

“Well Ayoshi-Kun is here to ask you something.”

Megamo lifted his left eyebrow, “Oh, really? What is that?”

“I was wondering if I could join Ruto-Kun’s club?”

Before Oko could say anything about Ayoshi calling him by his first name Megamo said something.

“Oh, but aren’t you already a part of the Martial Arts Club?”

“I am, but I want to be a part of both clubs. I heard that is allowed.”

Megamo’s slightly grew a strange look, “Yes it is allowed, as long as you can handle all the responsibility. Aishi-Kun you do well in school, and in Masuta’s evaluations he says nothing but…..good things about you.”

“Does that mean you are saying yes?” Oko asked.

Megamo’s smile became strained, “....yes…”

Oko grew excited, “Thank you so much president!”

Ayoshi nodded his, “Yes, thank you.”

“Yes of course, but may I ask something?”, Megamo face grew slightly dark, “Why do you want to join the Occult Club?” 

_ ‘What could you possibly have to gain from joining the Occult Club? Is it that demonic knife the school was dumb enough to allowed them to have?’  _ Megamo thought.

Ayoshi, “Because I want to.”

_ ‘He seems to be telling the truth….but Aishi Ayoshi…..the first male born from a long line of female yanderes…yanderes that are skillful and utter manipulator…..they are not people to be trifled with…..and even though you Aishi Ayoshi seem quite simple minded….you’ve already made many moves and preparations for your future sempai.’ _

Megamo stared deeply into Ayoshi's eyes and smiled, “That is all I needed to know. You may go.”

Oko thought Megamo was acting a little strange but said nothing about it, “It was good seeing you again president.”

“It was nice to see you too Ruto-Kun,” Megamo said as his face went back to normal, “And Aishi-Kun….I….truly hope to meet you again.”

Oko and Ayoshi soon left after their goodbyes.

Megamo kept his smile….but it dropped as soon as the door closed….and his face became cold.

When the two came out of the room Midori hid, but she saw the face that Megamo made. She was confused,  _ ‘He doesn’t seem to have fallen under Aishi-Kun’s charm….that's a first. But he’s definitely interested in Aishi-Kun. Oh! Maybe this will be enemies to lovers! Well more like enemies to harem member.’ _

Midori soon walked away imagining all the amazing scenes between the two.

Back in the Student Council room walked out a girl from a corner hidden in darkness when she sensed Midori was gone. 

“President, do you want me to keep a closer watch on him.”

Megamo didn’t even look at the girl, “No, you are relieved from your duties. I will take over from now on.”

_ ‘Aishi Ayoshi you’re are strange….quite strange indeed. Usually the yanderes of your family find their senpais by now, but you haven’t found yours. The longer it takes to find your sempai the more deranged you become…..the more dangerous you become….this is a job only I can do.’ _


	25. Extra 1: Rana Mido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first request. It was from @Wicked_Kindness. I'm not sure if I responded to their comment properly because they never responded. So I hope this is what you wanted @Wicked_Kindness, and I hope you and everyone else enjoys.
> 
> Also this is edited so I hope there aren't to many mistakes.

**Request From:** @Wicked_Kindness

***Rana Mido P.O.V***

When I was younger I met a boy with shiny black hair and matching midnight eyes. He was ten while I was fifteen when we first met. I remember everything, every little detail of the day we first met.

*******

“Mimi sweetie?”

I turned my head from the TV, “Yes mother?”

“Can you get me some eggs? I’ve ran out.”

I sighed, “Of course mother.” I said as I got up from my seat.

“Thank you Mimi!” My mother said as she pulled out some money from her bag.

“Here you go,” She handed me the money, “be careful Mimi sweetie.”

I grabbed the money, “I will mother.”

***Time Skip***

I was walking past a park when I was finished getting the eggs. I turned my head when I saw a boy, he was just laying there in the grass. Looking up at the clouds.

I don’t know what but I got curious. Something drew me towards him, so I walked up to him. I bent over his body, casting a shadow over his body.

He looked up at me, his eyes void of emotions, but I didn’t mind and just smiled at him, “Hey there kid! What are you doin?”

The boy opened his mouth, “I was looking at the clouds, but know I can’t because you’re in the way.”

I chuckled at the boy's response, “You’re quite blunt, I know you’re looking at clouds. But why are you looking at clouds?”

The child looked at me as if the answer was obvious, “Because I want to.” 

My eyes softened at the boy, “Haha, can I watch the clouds with you?” I asked as I layed down next to the boy.

We stared at each other, “Why?”

I gave the boy the same face he had given me when I asked him the same question, “Because I want to.”

The boy looked at me for a few more seconds, “Mn.”

When the boy gave me his answer we both looked back at the sky.

We laid there for hours, looking at the clouds passing them by in all types of weird shapes. Some even slightly looked like actual objects,

I would point them out each time and talk a little about them but the little boy would never say anything. He would only slightly react when he saw an animal by saying one word remarks.

He would always be the first to point out an animal looking cloud, except for one.

I noticed one really realistic cloud and pointed at it, “Hey kid, look at that one! It looks like a rabbit.”

The little boy looked at where I was pointing, and his little dow eyes for the first time were anything but dull. They lit up at the puffy rabbit cloud.

“Bunny!” He exclaimed with happiness.

_‘How adorable!’_ , “Do you like rabbits?”

“Bunnies are cute.” 

“Yes, very cute.” _‘However, you’re far cuter.’_

*******

After that day I would go to that park, hoping to see the cute boy. Everyday he would be there, looking at the clouds and everyday I would lay with him.

I learned that his name was Aishi Ayoshi, and that he loved animals. Especially rabbits, so I would always bring him little bunny themed gifts. He loved them, and I loved watching his little round face light up, well as light up as it could get.

This was our routine for an entire year….until I had to move. I had to move my entire life because of my mothers job. I had never cared before, why would I, I never grew to care for anything at every place we moved to. 

I never grew to care for anything until you Aishi Ayoshi, my first friend. I didn’t want to leave him behind….but I had to.

My heart hurt the last day, the last day I would see Ayoshi. 

*******

I walked up to the door, and knocked. The door opened by a woman that looked similar to Ayoshi.

“May I help you?”

“I’m here to speak to Aishi Ayoshi.”

The woman looked at me weird, “How do you know my son?”

“I’m Rana Mido, I’m the one who looks at clouds with Ayoshi.”

The woman's face lit up, her lips forming a huge smile, “Oh! You’re my son’-”

“Mother who's at the door?” I heard Ayoshi ask.

The woman turned her head, “Sweetie look who’s here!” She said as she opened the door wider.

Ayoshi noticed that it was me and passed his mother to get to me.

I smiled down at Ayoshi and bent down to his level, “Hey kid.”

“Hello.”

I sighed as I grabbed his small hand, “Ayoshi I’m going to have to leave tomorrow. We might not see each other for a while.”

Ayoshi’s eyes widened, “Why?”

“My mother is moving and I have to go with her.”

Ayoshi threw himself in my arms, “I don’t want you to go.”

I wrapped my arms around him, “I don’t want to go either, but I have to. I promise though I will come back to you.” 

Ayoshi still looked at me unsure, so I grabbed something out of my pocket. I showed it to him.

Ayoshi looked down at my hand, “Bunny?”

In my hand were little bunny clips, “Yes, I got us little bunny clips.” I said as I opened one of them and clipped it in Ayoshi hair. I then handed the other one to Ayoshi.

He touched the bunny clip in his hair and tightly held the other.

I smiled, “These bunny clips will keep us connected until I come back.”

“You promise to come back.”

I chucked, “I never break my promise.”

“I believe you, but if you break your promise I’ll come after you, “ Ayoshi gently clipped the other bunny clip in my hair, “But for now I’ll wait you for you…..my precious senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Even though what happened in this extra isn't cannon in my story I left a little hint for a future chapter that is cannon. I hope you find it, if you do please tell me what you think it is.


	26. School Festival Special

Hey guys! I want to do a School Festival Special extras for all of Ayoshi's love interest. I'll write one special every week.

In these specials Ayoshi will spend the day with each of his love interest at the school festival. Where Ayoshi and his men will have cute moments together. Maybe a little spicy moments too.

I've already thought of a few ideas, but I want your guys input.

Are there any ideas that you have for one of the love interest that you want to see in the School Festival Special extra?

Are there any scenarios you want to see?

Do you have ideas for what activities the love interests clubs could do?

Also who do you me to write the first special for?

I want to include you guys in my writing, so please tell me what you want to see.

(P.S: And don't worry Ayoshi will definitely end up in a maid dress.)


	27. School Festival: Cooking Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not posting last week, I had to test for school. There will be two or three more post before midnight.

***Third P.O.V***

It was time for the school's annual festival. All of the clubs had to come up with activities that the people attending the festival could do. However, if you weren’t a part of a club you were put into groups that would help the clubs set up their activities and help them throughout the day one festival day. 

To help with set up activities each club was given a certen amount of money to help them. And because they were given money they had to earn it all back by the end of the festival. Any left over money would be split in half. One half would go to the school and the other half the club was able to keep.

The clubs had two weeks to prepare, and right now Ayoshi was in the Cooking Club room trying to come up with ideas for what they should do.

“Well we’re the Cooking Club so obviously our activity needs to involve food.” One girl said.

“Well I heard another club is going to make food, we don’t want too many repeats.” Another girl said.

“What types of food are they making?”

“I think it was cafe food, but I don’t think they’re going to do pastries.”

“Ohh, I want to do pastries!”

“Yeah, they’re way more fun to make than regular good!”

All the girls agreed on wanting to make pastries and desserts, so they looked towards their club president and vice-president.

Amao looked at Ayoshi, “What do you say?”

“Mm, I want to do sweets.” Ayoshi agreed.

Amao looked back at the girls and smiled, “Ok then, sweets it is. All we need to decide is whether you want to have a cafe in the club room or have a booth outside.”

“I want to do a booth.” 

“I agree, we’ll get more traction if we’re outside.”

“Its decided, we’ll have a booth.”

All the girls were very happy, discussing all the things they wanted to bake. 

“Wait, guys!” A girl cried out.

Everyone looked at her confused.

The girl smiled at them, “We obviously need cute outfits to go along with our booths.”

“You’re right!”

“Should we wear maid outfits?”

“No, some other class is already doing a maid cafe.”

“Lets not do maid outfits. Our outfits should be original.”

Everyone started thinking about what their uniform should be, until they heard an, “Oh!”, come out of their president.

“Did you think of something, president?”

“I believe so. How about desert themed uniforms.”

“President you’re a genius!”

“I can already imagine myself in a cupcake themed dress!”

“I want mine to be mochi themed!”

“I want mine to be strawberry milk themed.” Ayoshi's words silenced everyone.

The group started giggling at Ayoshi, but Aysohi looked at them with his head tilted, “Why are you laughing?”

“Aishi-Kun strawberry milk isn’t a desert.” One girl said

They all saw Ayoshi’s imaginary puppy ears droop, “So I can’t have a strawberry milk dress?”

Amao was surprised by Ayoshi’s words, “A dress?”

Ayoshi looked at him like he was confused by the question, “Yes.”

When the girls came back from their shock they started squealing.

“Aishi-Kun sweetie you can totally wear a strawberry mild dress!”

“Oh my god! Aishi-Kun in a dress! I can’t wait!”

“You’re going to look so cute in it Aishi-Kun!”

“Imagine all the customers he would attract in his dress!”

“That combined with his dazzling charm!”

“We’ll be swarmed with customers!”

Ayoshi became a little more confused, “So I can have my strawberry mild dress.”

Amao looked at Ayoshi, “Of course Ayoshi-Kun, you can have any dress you want.”

Ayoshi’s imaginary puppy ears perked up, “Yay.”

“I already have so many ideas for Aishi-Kun’s dress design!”

“Don’t worry we’re going to make you the best strawberry milk dress ever!”

The girls crowded Ayoshi telling him all his ideas, and making plans.

Amao laughed at the girls antics, “Ok...ok calm down girls. In three days we’ll all meet up to make our uniforms together, and then from there we’ll have to make our uniforms separately. So make sure to prepare all your stuff.”

***Time Skip***

It was finally the day to start making their uniforms, they were going to make them in an empty classroom.

The girls brought a bunch of bags filled with supplies, and a sewing machine school let them borrow.

Ayoshi walked into the room with Amao, and when all the girls saw Ayoshi they pushed Amao out of the way and surrounded Ayoshi.

All of them talking over each other, telling Ayoshi about all of the cute fabrics and ornaments they could use to make his dress.

Ayoshi calmed them down, “Girls please calm down. Thank you for your kindness but I already have the stuff I need. You should use that stuff for your own outfits.”

They were a little disappointed but agreed with him. However, they told Ayoshi if he needed anything that he should just ask.

Amao clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention, “Ok everyone the school let us borrow a few manikins. So how about we start by helping each other with taking measurements.”

No one had any complaints, so they all started.

While Amao was helping some of the girls he heard their conversations.

Girl One: “Wow! You’re a double D, how unfair.” She said while looking down at her small chest.

Girl Two was slightly embarrassed and noticed the disappointed look the other girl had. So she gave a few comforting words, “Hey, it’s ok you’re still growing.”

Girl One sighed but cheered up, “I hope so! However, I do want to have a bigger chest but not as big as yours,” The girl then poked Girl Two’s chest with a smirk, “I don’t want to go through all the back pain like you.”

Girl Two swatted Girl One’s, “Hehe, stop messing around!”

Amao's face burned hot from what he heard and saw. Even though he didn’t like girls and hung out with many of them he didn’t have any experience with them. So hearing such things made him shy and feel embarrassed. It became hard for him to look at the girls now.

Ayoshi walked up to Amao, “Can you help take my measurements?”

_‘Yes! A guy!’_ Amao thought as his face started to cool down.

“Of course.” Amao then led the other to a more spacious spot in the room.

Ayoshi gave Amao the measure tape, “Thank you.” Amao said.

While was taking measurements of Ayoshi his thoughts couldn’t help wonder.

He stood in front of Ayoshi staring at his chest, _‘Even though he is a man...he still somehow still has a small bulge in his shirt….I-I wonder ho-how they would...feel in my hand,’_ Amao grew embarrassed by his thoughts, shaking his head to make them go away, _‘Amao no! You can’t think such things.’_ But he still couldn’t stop the thoughts, he grew dazed with a red face.

“Are you ok Amao-Kun?” Ayoshi asked.

Amao snapped out of his daze and quickly stammered that he was fine. 

Amao sighed and went behind Ayoshi to take more measurements.

Amao was taller than Ayoshi and currently Ayoshi had two of his buttons unbuttoned. Allowing Amao to slightly see down his shirt.

_‘The-they even look soft...I wonder if his chest is as soft as it looks. And his skin is such a p-pretty milky color.’_ Amao started moving his hand discreetly towards Ayoshi’s chest, ‘ _May-maybe...I can,’_ Amao’s started beating fast, he could feel his body start to heat up, _‘j-just...have_ _a..a small fe-‘_

“Amao-Kun?”

Hearing his name suddenly being called caused Amao flinched violently, “Wh-what I wasn’t trying to to-touch you!?”

Ayoshi gave the other a confused look, making Amao realize he was overreacting, “I-I mean..what did you say?”

“I asked if you were going to start to make your uniform soon?”

Amao calmed his racing heart, “Not today, I’m just here to help you guys. I’ll make mine at a later date.”

Ayoshi noded, “Don’t forget.”

Amao smiles at the other's concern, “I won’t.”

Once the two were done with measurements Amao sat down, he gave a huge exhale, _‘Why did you have to have such a conversation girls?’_

***Time Skip***

It was finally the day of the festival, the Cooking Club we’re setting up a booth.

All the girls were standing around showing off their dresses, when they noticed Ayoshi.

“Aishi-Kun why haven’t you put in your dress yet?”

“Yea, we’re going to open soon.”

“You’re going to be our mascot. You have to put on your pretty dress so you can attract a lot of customers.”

Ayoshi was holding his uniform in his hand, “Sorry my mom wanted me to change here at the school. She was worried that my outfit would mess up on the way here.”

“Ok, well you hurry and go change.”

Ayoshi nodded his head and then faced Amao, “Come change with me Amao.”

When Amao heard Ayoshi’s words his eyes widened, “Oh no, I completely forgot to make a uniform for myself. I was so busy with preparing everything. Sorry guys.”

The girls consoled their president.

“It’s ok.”

“I’m a little disappointed but you don’t need one.”

“Yea, you’re going to be in the back. Your outfit would have gone to waste anyways with no one seeing.”

“Thanks guys.”

“Amao-Kun can you still come with me? I need help with the zipper.” Ayoshi asked.

Amao walked up to him, “Of course, lets go.”

And the two set off to the closest men’s restroom.

*******

Ayoshi was in the stall, “Close your eyes, you can’t look yet.”

Amao giggles, “Yes yes I won’t look.”

“Are your eyes closed?”

Amao closed your eyes and covered his eyes with his hands, “Yes yes!”

Amao heard the stall door creak open, and he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Ayoshi had his back to Amao, “You have to zip it up before you can look.”

“But how can I zip it up if I can’t look?” Amao teased.

“I know you can do it.”

“Haha, ok.” Amao said as he searched around with his hands until he finally found the zipper and pulled it up.

“Done!”

Ayoshi turned around and stepped back, “You may look now.”

Amao’s eyes widened, he was mesmerized, he could take his eyes off of Ayoshi.

Ayoshi's was wearing a puffy dress that stopped at his mid thigh, and it had straps with a square neckline. It was a milky white dress that was covered in pink strawberries, with a strawberry milk box on the center of his chest. He was wearing white thigh high socks with a design of strawberry milk dripping from the top of his socks, with white heels with ankle straps. On his head he was wearing a headband that had a strawberry milk box on it.

(A/N: Here's a pick of the shoes because I didn’t really know how to describe them.)

Amao couldn’t help but blush, _‘He looks so cute!’_

“How do I look?” Ayoshi asked, while spinning around.

Amao walked up to Ayoshi, “You look beautiful, you should wear more dresses.”

Ayoshi looked up at Amao, “Really?”

“Yes...I’ve never seen anyone so cute! And your dress is so adorable!” Amao said with a sweet smile.

“Thank you.”

They stood there a little longer staring at each other, until they finally decided to walk back to their booth. The entire way there Amao couldn’t look away from Ayoshi, all he could see was Ayoshi’s beauty.

When they finally made it back to the booth the girls surround Ayoshi, pushing Amao out of the way. They all gave Ayoshi boundless compliments and fangirling over his cuteness.

One of them even ran off and came back holding something, “Aishi-Kun here! We made you this sign.”

She said as she handed Ayoshi the sign that said _“Please Come Eat My Sweets.”_

“Ayoshi you have to make sure to use your cuteness to our advantage and get us a bunch of customers!”

“Ok, I’ll do my best.”

All the girls giggled, they were going to make so much money.

*******

Everyone in the Cooking Club was running around, they were swamped with customers. They were starting to regret asking Ayoshi to be their mascot. He was just too cute and doing his job way too well even though he was just standing there. 

So many people were crowding around him asking for photos, and Ayoshi would only agree when they bought something, but when they did they would come back and buy more because they like it so much.

They started to get worried when some creeps would come around and try to touch Ayoshi, but thankfully because their booth was so popular they had a guard nearby to stop the creeps.

Ayoshi turned to the other, “Hey I’ll be back, I have to go get something.”

Amao looked up at Ayoshi, “Ok, be careful.”

*******

After getting what he needed from his desk he started walking back to the booth, when he was stopped by a man.

“Hey there sweetheart, what are you doing standing around her all by yourself?” The man asked with a weird voice.

“I was getting something.”

The man gave Ayoshi a weird look, “How about you come _get_ something from me~.” He said as he made a strange suggestive move with his hands.

Ayoshi started trying to walk past the man but he reached out to Ayoshi, “Oh come one sweetheart, your sign says _“Please Come Eat My Sweets.”,_ and a weird smile formed on the mans face, “and I really want to eat your ‘ _sweets!’_ And I want you to eat mi- ***SMACK***!”

However, before the man could even touch him, Ayoshi sweng his sign that he forgot to give the girls before he left. When the sign hit the man’s face a loud sound was made by the sign and he fell to the floor. When he was falling to the floor he reached out to grab something, and that something was Ayoshi’s dress, causing a piece to rip off.

When Ayoshi saw his pretty dress was harmed he widened, “How dare you rip my pretty dress?”

The man shivered from Ayoshi’s cold voice, he looked up at Ayoshi, “I-I- ***SMACK*** ! OW- ***SMACK*!** Please st- ***SMACK*** -op! Don- ***SMACK*** -OW!” The man begged and begged for Ayoshi to stop but he didn’t show any mercy.

“ ***SMACK**SMACK**SMACK** *! You ***SMACK*** Ruined ***SMACK*** My ***SMACK*** Pretty ***SMACK*** Dress!” 

“Pl-please...have..hss! Have some...m-mercy! ***SMACK***!”

Ayoshi stared at the man who was laying on the floor, appearing dead.

“ ***SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*........*SMACK***.” After the last smack Ayoshi was finally satisfied.

Ayoshi then as he picked up the piece of fabric that the man ripped off. With a sigh he looked at the sign, it was completely ruined.

Ayoshi just stood there, not sure on what to do, until he saw Amao coming his way.

“Amao-Kun…” Ayoshi said with a dejected tone.

Amao finally arrived at Ayoshi’s side, his face filled with concern, “What happened?”

After Ayoshi explained what happened Amao called the guards over. When the man was taken away Amao turned to Ayoshi.

Ayoshi showed Amao the piece of fabric, “My pretty pretty dress was ruined.” He said sadly.

Amao looked down at Ayoshi and grabbed his hands, “Its ok, your pretty dress isn’t ruined. Come on we’ll fix it.” Amao said with a gentle tone as he let the other somewhere.

“How?”

“I have some leftover supplies in tha club room, we’re going to fix your pretty dress and make it better.”

Amao held the fabric to his chest, “Mmn, I trust you.”

When they made it to the club room, when they walked in Amao made Ayoshi sit down while he looked around.

When he found what he was looking for he knelt down in front of Ayoshi and took the fabric from Ayoshi, “Here I found some strawberries.” He showed some cute strawberries.

“What are you going to do with them?”

“I’m going to sew the ripped piece back to the dress and use the strawberries to cover that up.”

“I like that.”

“Good, I’m happy you like the idea.”

After Amao was done Ayoshi looked at his dress, “You can’t even tell something happened to it. It's like it was meant to be like that.”

“It makes your dress even prettier!” Amao said with a smile.

“Thank you Amao. You’re so kind.” Ayoshi said as he held Amao’s hand.

Amao caressed Ayoshi’s hand and gave it a kiss, “Anything to make you happy.”

“Amao I have something for you.”

Amao grew very happy, “Really?”

“Mm.” Ayoshi hummed a yes when he showed Amao a headband.

“Chocolate milk?” Amao asked.

“I knew you would most likely forget to make your uniform so I made a chocolate milk headband to match mine.” Ayoshi said as he gently placed it on Amao’s head.

Amao touched the headband and gave Ayoshi a goofy smile, “I love it.” He whispered.

“Amao I’m your strawberry milk, so you must be my chocolate milk.”

Amao’s eyes were flowing with love, and threw himself into Ayoshi, “You’re my cute strawberry milk and I’m your chocolate milk.”

Ayoshi held Amao close to his chest, “Mn~.”

Amao snuggled into Ayoshi's chest, _‘It really is soft.’_  
  



	28. Chapter 19

***Midori’s Point P.O.V***

I was currently hiding behind a bush, watching Aishi-Kun sitting on the fountain that was on the side of the school. He was surrounded by three of his harem men.

Even though I loved watching their little show, lately it's been a little boring. There's been no drama, all his harem men have been civil with each other. Some of them didn’t even know about each other.  _ ‘Hehe, look at you Aishi-Kun….I’m starting to think you're a little scumbag. Hehe..hiding your men from each other!’ _

I just wish there was a little more drama going on, I want to see some jealousy!

While I was thinking on how I could cause a little drama I didn’t notice someone coming up behind me.

“Why have you been watching me?”

“Ahhhhhhh!” I screamed as my body shot up. “Don’t fucking scare me like that!”

When the voice spoke I recognized it, I held my heart as I turned around. “Ha...ha..ha..”

When I finally turned around while I awkwardly laughed I finally saw “...Aishi Ayoshi…”

Aishi-Kun stared at me with his pitch black eyes, it felt like he was piercing into my soul. It was actually a little scary, but as soon as I saw my Aishi’s face that fear faded away.  _ ‘Oh my god! He’s so cute! I want to squeeze his adorable little cheeks!’ _

I could feel my hand reaching out towards Aishi-Kun's face, but my wrist was suddenly grabbed.

The grip was tight, Aishi-Kun pulled me close to him, “Why have you been watching me?”

“I-I..I..”

“You’ve been following me for a while, always watching me. Answer me, why?”

Aishi-Kun’s voice was cold, but it was also enchanting. I couldn’t help but to fall into a daze wanting to answer his every question,  _ ‘Midior you can’t tell him the truth! My precious show might end!’ _

I quickly came up with an answer, “I like you! And I want to get closer to you.”

When my words came out of my mouth, Aishi-Kun’s eyes slightly expanded. Seeming to be shocked by what I said.

Aishi-Kun let go of my wrist and took a step back from me. He looked into my eyes, “I apologize, but I can not reciprocate your feelings. I am already interested in someone.”

My jaw dropped, I only registered the first half of his sentence and not the second half of his sentence, “Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m so sorry, that isn’t what I meant! I meant I like you as a friend and I want to get closer to you as a friend.”

Aishi-Kun nodded his head in understanding, “I see, I apologize for my misunderstanding.”

I could feel my face growing red, I rubbed the back of my neck, “Haha...No it was my fault. My words sounded very misleading.” When I finally apologized I had just realized what else he had said.

“Wait!? You’re interested in someone?”,  _ ‘When did this happen?! I had been paying so close attention to the interaction between Aishi-Kun and his men! How could I have missed this!? Who could it be!? Ohhh, maybe it's that knew cutie Ayoshi had just added to his harem!’ _

I eagerly looked up at Aishi-Kun, “May I know who!?”

Aishi-Kun looked at me, his eyes were...strange...I don’t know how to describe them, “I’m not quite sure yet. In my family we each have our special someone. When we first lay our eyes on them, we’ll know. And once we find them they become our whole world, and at this point I have not found them yet.”

“That sounds so wonderful,” I sighed, “I want to find my special someone too.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Thank you!”  _ ‘He’s so sweet.’ _

“So you wish to be friends?”

I grew very excited, “Oh my goodness! Yes...yes...yes! So we can be friends!?”

“Of course.”

I started jumping up and down,  _ ‘I can’t believe I’m going to be friends with my idol, Aishi-Kun!’ _

I threw myself on to Aishi-Kun, wrapping my arms around him, giving him a hug, “Thank you thank you thank you so much!”

***Third P.O.V***

A few minutes earlier Ayoshi, Amo, Taro, Budo, and Osano were sitting on the fountain on the side of the school. They were simply chatting when Ayoshi got up and told them he would be right back.

They all told him ok and just talked with each other, when they heard a scream.

They all turned their heads towards the scream and saw this girl standing in front of Ayoshi. She was really close to Ayoshi so they all scooted closer to them and perked up their ears to hear what they were talking about.

They had never seen this girl around Ayoshi before, they needed to pay close attention to her. And they all thought for good reason when they heard those terrible words,  _ “I like you! And I want to get closer to you.” _

They were all so concentrated on thinking about what they had just heard. They became so lost in thought they did hear the rest of the conversation between the two. 

  
  


Amo:  _ ‘Why must Ayoshi be so cute!? Attracting so many people.’ _

Taro:  _ ‘Not another one! I already have enough competition’ _

Budo:  _ ‘I don’t want to fight with another person for Ayoshi’s attention.’ _

Osano: _ ‘He’s my Baka, get away from him!’ _

They all looked at each other, and they all silently agreed. Even though they were all rivals, they all agreed that they couldn’t allow a girl to steal Ayoshi from them.

When they all agreed they got up, ready to go to Ayoshi to separate the two. 

They were originally walking but when they saw the girl hug Ayoshi they all started speed walking, they needed to get that girl away from their Ayoshi!

Midori had just let go of Ayoshi when the boys had just reached the two.

They all felt relief when she finally let go of Ayoshi, so they pushed her out of the way. Surrounding Ayoshi and questioning him on what had just happened.

It was a full blown interrogation, and they wouldn’t stop until they got their answers.

Midori grew a shit eating grin,  _ ‘Hehe! I didn’t even have to do anything and I stirred up drama!’ _


	29. Chapter 20

***Third P.O.V***

After the whole interrogation between Ayoshi and his men everything was cleared up about Midori but they were still giving Midori the stink eye.

Even though Ayoshi’s men tried to keep Ayoshi and Midori as far apart as possible the two grew close.

Midori was always around Ayoshi, clinging on to him. However, unannounced to them she was doing it on purpose. She always thought it was cute and funny seeing their jealousy. 

Currently Ayoshi and Midori were standing in front of Ayoshi’s house. Sometimes Midori would come over to Ayoshi’s house to ask to hang out.

“Aww, so you can’t hang out?”

“Sorry, I’ve already made plans.”

_ “Oh! A date?’ _ She thought.

“Ohh, what are your plans?”

“I’m not quite sure, someone ask me for a favor.”

“Who do you have plans with? Najimi-Kun? Yamada-Kun?” I asked.

Ayoshi shook his head no, “You don’t know them.”

_ ‘A mystery man~!’ _

While the two were waiting they had small talk, talking about random things.

“Hey! Lets go, I don’t want to be late!” Yelled a voice, grabbing the two’s attention.

_ ‘Now it makes sense why I haven’t seen Aishi-Kun around this mystery man, they never come to school. Shidesu Osoro.’ _

When Osoro reached the two his eyes landed on Midori, he sized her up, looking her up and down, “Who is this and why is she here?”

Before Ayoshi could answer Midori answered for herself. She stuck out her hand, “Hello there! My name is Gurinishi Midori, it's a pleasure to meet you!”

Osoro looked at the girls hands then looked at Ayoshi, “Why is she here? I wanted you to be alone.”

“Haha, Shidesu Osoro, leader of our schools delinquents. I have always prided myself on being friends with everyone at school. However, ever time I tried to interact with you and your little gang you would push me away.”

“We’ve interacted?”

The smile on Midori’s face faltered a little, “Y-yes..”

“I don’t see why you would try, we don’t make friends. Especially with someone,” Osoro once again gave Midori and once over, “so bright.”

“Oh my goodness! Thank you.”

Osoro gave her a strange look,  _ ‘That wasn’t a compliment, weirdo.’ _

Osoro decided he didn’t want to talk with her anymore, “Lets go, I told you I don’t want to be late.”

Ayoshi walked closer to Osoro, “Mm.”

“Where are you going?”

Osoro looked at Midori again, “You’re still here?”

“Y-yes..”

Osoro once again ignored her, he grabbed at Ayoshi’s wrist, “I told you, lets go.”

Midori’s eye twitched, she didn’t know how to feel about him, “Aishi-Kun, can you ask him where you guys are going?”

Ayoshi nodded his head, “Where are we going?”

Osoro chuckled, “You’ll know when we get there.”

Ayoshi nodded at his answer. Then looked at Midori and shrugged his shoulder.

Midori just sighed and told him it was fine.

“Soooooo….can I come along?”

Osoro scowled, “You’re really starting to get annoying. And no! You can’t come along. This is something between me and Ayoshi.”

“Awwww! Come one! Please!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“Pretty please!”

“No!” Osoro yelled. He had never been more irritated by someone.

“Plea-.” Before Midori could even finish Osoro internet her.

“I’m not staying here any longer!” He started pulling Ayoshi away. And he was moving fast. To the point Midori lost them.

“Osoro-Kun?”

“What?”

“You’re moving too fast.”

Osoro slowed down a little, “You can’t handle a little speed?”

“You were dragging me.”

Osoro chuckled, “You’ll be fine,” He then stopped, “Where here.”

They stopped in front of a motorcycle, “This is what you wanted me to help you with?”

“No, this is how we’re going to get there.”

“Where are we going?”

“I told you, you’ll know when we get there. Now come on, get on.”

Ayoshi looked at the motorcycle then looked at Osoro, “That looks like a death trap.”

Osoro sighed, he walked behind Ayoshi. He grapes the others waist and lifted him up, “Get on.” He said as he gently placed Ayoshi in the bike.

Once Ayoshi was comfortable on the bike Osoro got ok behind him and got comfortable himself.

They were presented tight together, Osoro trapping Ayoshi between his arms.

Ayoshi looked over his shoulder and up at Osoro, “Can you drive this thing?”

“Of course I can. I have my license.”

“Is it even safe?”

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t there any helmets.”

“Don’t need one.”

Ayoshi opened his mouth to ask another question but Osoro didn’t allow him to continue.

“Stop talking. It’s safe. I’ve never had an accident. I know what I’m doing.”

Ayoshi turned his head back around, “Fine but if we crash and I’m about to die I’ll make you die with me.”

Osoro snorted, “Yes, yes I’ll make sure to die with you.”

“And I want strawberry milk.”

Osoro started up the motorcycle. And he smiled at Ayoshi, “Yes, yes whatever you want.”

_ ‘Hehe it seems you’ve caught another!’  _ Midori thought as she was heavily panting from all the running she did from trying to catch up to the two.


	30. Chapter 21

***Third P.O.V***

Osoro and Ayoshi were still on their way to their mystery destination. Ayoshi was plastered to Osoro’s chest, drinking his strawberry milk they had bought along the way, and he was quite relaxed. No longer worrying about dying. He was just enjoying the cool air.

Osoro chuckled at Ayoshi, “And you were worried about dying, but look at you now, enjoying the ride.”

“Mn, take me on more.”

“Acting so spoiled, what makes you think I’ll comply?”

“You owe me a favor.”

Osoro snorted loudly, “You want to use your favor on a ride?”

“You owe me, I can use it on whatever I want.”

“Ok, but no more favors for you.” He said smugly.

“You do owe me another favor, aren’t I helping you?”

“O-oh, yeah. I fucking forgot.” Osoro said with a sigh but he soon perked up, “Do you want to use that favor on another ride?”

“No.”

Osoro's hands tighten on the motorcycle’s hands,  _ ‘How am I always losing to him? No more strawberry milk for him!’  _ Osoro’s eyes suddenly widened,  _ ‘You’re the fucking leader of a gang! Why am I acting so childishly?’ _

Osoro soon became lost in thought, trying to find the answer to his question. And as he was lost in thought they soon made it their destination.

Osoro stopped his motorcycle, turned it off and got off, “Come on, where here.”

Ayoshi got off, with some help, and looked in front of him. And there he stood, in front of an animal shelter.

Ayoshi looked at Osoro, asking him why they were here with his eyes.

“My older brother is a gentle man who loves animals. So when he moved out of home he opened one up. I come to help take care of the animals every weekend. But he went on a trip with his lover and asked me to watch over the shelter for him. I can’t do it all on my own, so I thought I would ask you. You willing to help?”

Ayoshi looked up at Osoro, he nodded aggressively, “Yes, hurry up and take me inside.” He said while dragging Osoro towards the door.

“Ok, ok, calm down. The animals aren’t going to disappear.” Osoro teased as he took out the keys to the door.

Osoro finally got the door opened, as the bell above the door chimed. He walked in first and turned on the lights. Then he let Ayoshi into the building. As Ayoshi 

The front of the animal shelter was a welcoming room. The walls were creamy white, there was a wall full of photos of animals that got adopted, with their new owners.

There was a light yellow couch with a table in front of it, on top of the table were a variety of treats and photo albums. There were also a few shelves filled with items that new owners could buy for their new pets. And then there was the front desk, it was simple.

After Ayoshi finished looking at the room, Osoro finally returned from where he had disappeared to, “My brother designed uniforms for himself and his lover. He also gave me one, so when we’re open we have to wear them. And since you’re going to work here, you have to wear one too.” Osoro then handed Ayoshi a white shirt with the shelter's logo on it and yellow overalls that had patches of animals on them. “The bathroom is over there, I’ll change after you.”

Ayoshi walked to where the bathroom was pointed to and changed. When he walked out Osoro walked in after him and changed.

When they were both changed they stood in front of each other silently.

“Is this why you wanted me here instead of your little followers? You didn’t want them to see you in this?”

“I don’t give a shit who sees me in this. My older brother worked hard to make these and it makes him really happy when I wear them, so I don’t mind. I didn’t want those fools here because I didn’t trust them around the animals.” 

Ayoshi looked at Osoro’s uniform and then at his, “Why do you have pants and I have shorts for my overalls?”

“I have a lot of scars on my legs. And well I’m not the most friendly looking guy, and combined with all my scars it would scar the kids coming in. So I asked my brother to make me a pair overall with pants instead of shorts.” Osoro said as he led Ayoshi to where the animals were.

But before he walked through the door Osoro grabbed a hair tie from the front desk, “Can you help me tie up my hair? Some of the puppies like to bite at it if it's down.” Osoro asked as he handed Ayoshi the hair tie.

Ayoshi grabbed the tie out of his hand and started putting up Osoro’s hair, “The uniform looks nice on you.”

Osoro turned around and thanked him. He looked at the way Ayoshi looked in the overalls,  _ ‘Cute.’ _

“The uniform looks nice on you too.”

Ayoshi thanked him and they finally went to where the animals were.

Once they walked in it grew way louder, all around them were noises that the animals were making and the sound of their toys.

The room was very large, there were cats, dogs, birds, bunnies, and any other animals.

Ayoshi was looking around him with large eyes, “There are so many animals.”

Osoro chuckled at the face he was making, “Yeah my brother has rescued a lot of animals. A lot of these animals were sick or injured and he took care of them until they were ready for adoption.”

Ayoshi walked over to the birds, there was a blue bird with a broken wing standing on a stand in front of a picture.

The picture was of a man and a woman, “Is this your brother and lover?”

“Yes.” 

“She’s very beautiful.”

“They.”

“What?”

“My brother’s lover prefers to have the pronouns they/them.”

“Oh, I see. They’re very beautiful.”

Osoro’s brother looked very similar to him, he was just smaller than Osoro and had dark brown hair instead of blond. His lover was standing next to him, their height a few inches above him. Their hair was a light brown color that went down their back. Their features were a balanced mix between feminine and masculine. 

“And your brother is also very beautiful, but he seems small.”

“My brother was born prematurely, it stunted his growth. Making him smaller then he was supposed to be. Our parents were both very tall people, if his growth was stunted he would probably be taller than me and his lover.”

“Were?”

Osoro was holding a Shikoku puppy when he sighed, “Our parents died when we were young, so we had to live with a grandfather. But he was already a pretty old man, we didn’t want to worry him so we took care of ourselves. My older brother was bullied a lot because of his small size so I worked very hard to grow strong so I could protect him. Eventually I became a delinquent, my brother didn’t like it but I got good grades and never got into serious trouble so he didn’t bother me too much about it.”

“I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t know.”

Osoro grew a big smirk on his face, “The first thing we need to do is clean all the animals' pens.” Osoro walked over to Ayoshi and held out a broom and dustpan.

“What are these for?”

Osoro started to laugh, “Since you’re new you gotta do the dirty work, These are for the animal’s poop,” Osoro took out some wipes, “and these are for the more watery ones.”

Ayohsi looked down at the things Osoro wanted to hand him and then looked back up at Osoro, “I’m not doing that.” 

Ayoshi then walked around Osoro and to the board that said what food and the amount of food each animal needed.

Osoro was shocked, “What?”

“I said I’m not doing that. I’ll feed the animals. Now where is all the food?”

Osoro just sighed and pointed to the closet with the dry food.

_ ‘I’ll never be free from this wretched task.’ _

“Thank you.”

They spent the next hour and a half cleaning all the pens and giving the animals food and water.

All the animals really liked Ayoshi, showing him lots of affection. They completely ignored Osoro.

Osoro scowled, feeling jealous of Ayoshi. He wanted the animals to show him affection but Ayoshi was stealing it all.

Ayoshi had given all the animals food except the bunnies, he walked up to their pen. There was a punch of different colored bunnies. 

Ayoshi gave them their food, and they all started eating except one. It was the smallest bunny out of all of them. It was a pure white, and it had a little color around its neck.

Ayoshi picked it up, he held it up to his face. The little bunny’s eyes were small, but they were wide open and looking directly at him.

It reminded him of the little bunny he found when he was little.

***Ayoshi’s P.O.V***

When I was young at a very young age my mother told me the story of my mothers family. For many generations only women had been born, and each and everyone of them became a yandere. Their entire lives they were meant to feel nothing, not sadness, not anger, not pain, they didn’t even feel love for their families. Until they met their precious sempai. The one and only person who could make them feel. The woman became addicted to these emotions, and they refused to let go of their senpai, and they were willing to do anything to keep them. Their minds became crazed with love and obsession. My mother told me when she met my father her mind also became crazed. My mother told me that every memory before her finally capturing my father was a blur. Her memories were a blur, the only thing she could remember clearly was her murdering her rivals.

When my mother told me that she was a murder I was not surprised but I also didn’t expect to hear such words come out of her mouth. My mother never hid the actions she's done. My mother knew she was cruel and a monster, she accepted that fact. And so did I, even though my mother had done such horrid actions I didn’t care. Even though my heart always felt cold, I could feel a slight warmth when I saw my mother. I love my mother, and I know she loves me. However, as a child it was difficult to tell but when I was ten my mother did something that made me realize that my mother loved me deeply and I was the most important thing to her in the world.

When my mother got pregnant with me she thought I was going to be a girl, her family has only ever had girls, how could she not think I was going to be a girl. So when I was born everyone was shocked to see that I was a boy, but that didn’t stop my mother from telling me the history of my mother. 

When she was finished telling me everything I didn’t want to have such a life. The women in my mothers family just accept that they would live a dull and emotionless life. A life that was black and white, until that one special person came along. I didn’t want my life to be bound to one person. I didn’t want my mind to become crazed, I didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

I wanted to feel, I wanted to choose the person I would spend the rest of my life with. I wanted my life to be filled with pretty colors, and things that I liked and enjoyed. I wanted to be a normal person.

So I did everything I could to make myself feel, it didn't matter what I felt as long as I felt something because of me. Not some other person. But I failed. I failed and failed. Nothing I did worked. I tried so many things, I did so many things, but I only ever failed. At one point I hurt myself, I wanted to feel even if it was pain. I felt the sensation of my wound, but it wasn’t what I wanted.

After that I had given up, I decided to accept what my life would become. Until while I was at the park looking at clouds. I had heard rustling in the shrubs near me, so I went to look and found a bunny. His fur was pure black, just like my hair. I had picked up the bunny, and when I touched it I felt my hand get wet. The bunny’s fur was so dark I couldn’t tell that the bunny was bleeding. The bunny had a wound on the side of its stomach. For the first time in my life I felt…..worried. I did want the bunny to die. I rushed home to find my mother so she could help me with the bunny. 

When I had made it home I didn’t see my mother, so I went upstairs to look. I went into my room to place the bunny down, but before I could lay the bunny on my bed my father walked in.

***Flashback***

_ ‘I have to find mother quickly.’  _ I thought as I looked down at the little bunny in my arms. The bunny was barely breathing,  _ ‘Poor thing, don’t worry mother and I will make sure you're ok.’ _

I walked through my front door, and didn’t see mother, not even father. I rushed up the stairs, still looking for mother, when I heard the bunny make a painful sound. I walked to my room, I didn’t want to hurt the bunny more with all my movements. Before I could place the bunny down on my bed I heard steps behind me. I turned around to see my father, I became relieved.

“Fath-” Before I could finish my sentence my father’s face twisted in anger.

Father rushed towards me, “Ayoshi! What have you done!?” Father yelled as he snatched the bunny from my hands roughly. His harsh movements caused me to fall back and hit my head on my bed frame. 

“Ahh!” I screamed out in pain. I felt blood run down my face. I touched the cut on my head, feeling wetness. I took my hand back and looked down. My clothes were stained with the bunny’s blood and my hand was smeared with a combination of my blood and the bunny’s blood.

My ears were ringing, I looked up at my father, “F-father?”

“Ayoshi, what have you done?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” My father screamed violently.

His screams made the ringing worse, I gripped my head, “F-father it's...painful.”

Father completely ignored my words, “What is wrong with your mind?!”

I was deeply confused,  _ ‘I don’t understand. Why is father angry?’ _

“I always knew you were a freak! Your mind is messed up! Always acting strange, even hurting yourself! But I didn’t think you were so much of a freak that you would hurt an ANIMAL! A living breathing thing! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?!”

I stood up, still holding my head, “I-I”

“I always worried that you would become like your mother! I prayed every day that you would turn out normal! But...but! But you still turned out like her! A MONSTER! YOU’RE A MONSTER JUST LIKE HER! A freak!”

“F-father?” I could feel myself finding it hard to breathe.

“Look at you...covered in blood!! What did you do to it!?” 

I didn’t know how to answer,  _ ‘Is this what you see me as father?’ _

“Answer me! What did you do to it?!” 

Father kept yelling and yelling, he wouldn’t stop.

_ ‘Please….stop yelling….please…’ _

I gripped my head, I shut my eyes tightly, “Please...it hurts….” I soon saw all black.

***End of Flashback***

The next thing I knew I had woken up in the hospital, I was laying in bed and my mother was standing next to me when I had woken up. 

My mother had noticed that I had woken up, she hugged me in a firm grip, I wasn’t sure what was going on or why I was in the hospital. I asked my mother and she explained everything.

After I had passed out my father called an ambulance, but didn’t tell my mother so when she got home she was confused as to why no one was home. When she called my father he explained everything that happened.

My father had left the bunny at the house, so my mother first took the bunny to the vet and then rushed to the hospital.

When my mother arrived at the hospital and completely ignored my father. She stayed by my side the entire time until I woke up.

She explained to me that I had a slight concussion from hitting my head and I got stitches for my cut. My injury wasn’t that serious so after a day I could leave the hospital. And after some rest I’ll be fine.

Before I woke up my mother only knew that I hit my head and passed out, so when she asked me what happened I explained everything. 

I had seen my mother angry before, but I had never seen my mother look so enraged. Her eyes were burning with fury. My mother stormed out of the room, where my father was pacing back and forth. 

The door was closed in my room, but I could hear everything. I could hear the loud echoing sound of skin against skin. I could hear the loud yells of my mother as she screamed at my father. I could hear as my father tried to explain himself, but my mother called him stupid and exlpained what really happened with the bunny. My mother continued to yell at my father for another half hour.

A nurse had come in while my mother was yelling, they looked very awkward but just continued to check up on me. My mother had finally come in while the nurse was checking on me, my mother told the nurse, with a hoarse voice, to not let my father in the room. The nurse reassured my mother then left the room.

The whole time I was recovering from my small injury my mother stayed by my side the whole time. Never leaving me for a second, she even took time off from work.

While we were going home from the hospital we stopped at the vet where my mother had left the bunny. And when we got home my father was there, anxiously waiting for us.

When my father saw me, he fell to his knees, a heavy flow of tears running down his face. He gently held my hand and he apologized profusely. The apologies wouldn’t stop pouring out of his mouth, saying how he was wrong and didn’t mean to hurt me. Saying that he was wrong that he was the monster not me. He begged for my forgiveness, and he would do anything to make up for his mistakes. 

I had forgiven him immediately but my mother wasn’t so forgiving. My father was my mothers senpai, he was her entire world. She would always take care of him, always showing him affection and always agreeing with him. She never saw fault with my father, but that all changed when I got hurt. 

She wouldn’t take care of him and all the love she once showed boundlessly disappeared. She no longer took care of him and made it so he had to do everything for himself. My mother even refused to talk to him, she would leave the room whenever he was there. She refused to acknowledge his existence unless it was necessary. It was strange to see.

Because of my mother no longer caring for my father she focused all her attention on me. These were the best moments of my life, my mother would take great care of me but her main focus was usually my father. But now she was constantly showing me attention and love. My mother, the bunny, and I would sleep together in her room, while my father would sleep in the living room, and she would talk to me about when I was younger, telling me stories of when I was a baby. My mother and I would take care of the bunny together and play with the bunny. My mother and I would cook dinner together, and have our dinner while watching movies with the bunny. She would go clouding gazing with me and the bunny. And when I started going back to school and my mother would start going back to work, she would help me with my homework and we would tell each other about our days.

However these moments started to end. My injury fully healed and my stitches started to come out. I no longer needed so much care because of my injury. The bunny’s health started to decline because of its injuries, and soon passed away because of its serious wounds. My mother started to get more and more busy with work. She even started to forgive my father. My mothers attention for me started to dwindle. I didn’t blame my mother for this, I understood she was busy with work and I didn’t want my mother to stay mad with my father much longer. And even though my mother didn’t give me as much attention anymore, she changed. She gave me far more love and attentiveness than before my injury.

My mother and I became very close, it made my heart fill with warmth. 

  
My father was always so cold, but once he realized he hurt me he changed. He would talk to me more, he would play with me and always told me how much he loved me while I was recovering. His care for me started to dwindle after I got better. He wasn't as cold anymore but as the older I got we started to drift apart, and now we don’t have much of a relationship.

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi held the little bunny close to his face, feeling the soft fur on his skin,  _ ‘You were wrong father, I’m not a freak. I’m not a monster.’ _

Osoro was finally done cleaning. He looked towards Ayoshi to check his progress. Osoro had noticed that Ayoshi was standing by the bunnies in the same spot for a while.

_ ‘Some things off with him.’  _ Osoro thought. Osoro stared at Ayoshi for a few seconds when he got an idea.

“Hey. bunbun.” Osoro called out mockly.

Ayoshi snapped out of his daze and turned towards Osoro, “Yes?” Ayoshi asked, ignoring the nickname he was called.

“Can you go get the blankets from the puppies and put them in the washing machine?” Osoro then explained where the washing machine was and how to wash them.

“Mn.” Ayoshi agreed.

While Ayoshi was away Osoro set everything up, and made sure everything was safe.

Ayoshi had just finished putting the blankets in the washing machine when Osoro came in and dragged him into a room.

“What is this room?”

“This is the play room for the animals, now come.”

Osoro dragged me to an area in the room that was enclosed by a fence, inside the fence were a bunch of blankets and pillows. Inside the enclosed area were the bunnies eating hay. 

“What's this?”

“We put the smaller bunnies in here so they don’t get lost or hurt in the room, because of how big it is. Now get in.”

“Get in?”

Osoro got in “Up,” he said with a pop of the p.

Ayoshi got in as well, “What are we going to do?”

Osoro laid on the pillows and blankets, “Just lay down and relax.”

Ayoshi laid down next to Osoro and a few bunnies started to surround him. The bunnies tickled him with their whiskers. 

Ayoshi turned to his side to face Osoro, and the bunnies were ignoring Osoro which made him upset, when a black bunny came up to his face and licked his face. Ayoshi grabbed the bunny and held it close to his chest and soon fell asleep, tired from all remembering and thinking of the past.

Osoro looked at him,  _ ‘Huh? What are you doing?! You’ve barely done any work, don't fall asleep.’ _

Osoro got closer to Ayoshi, he looked at the two, both sleeping. He gently rubbed the head of the bunny,  _ ‘You two look so much alike.’  _

Osoro then looked at Ayoshi and tucked his hair behind his ear,  _ ‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’ _


	31. Chapter 22

***Third P.O.V***

It was Monday, and Ayoshi’s class was having gym class with another class.

The gym teacher got everyone's attention, “Ok everyone, class 2-1 and class 2-2 will be having a conjoined gym class today. Today we will be doing races, a student from class 2-1 and a student from class 2-2 will be paired up together and compete. Your homeroom teachers have been very proud of your performance lately so they said which every class gets the most winners will get a small party.”

Students started to get excited, confident that their class was going to win. Some other students got nervous because they had no athletic ability and didn’t want to drag their class down. They were all talking nonstop.

The gym teacher said, “Ok, ok everyone calm down. The first 14 pairs have been chosen but since there are more students in class 2-2 class 2-1 will have to choose someone to race twice. You can choose which student you want to race twice in the last race.” The gym teacher smiled at everyone, “I want everyone to do your best if you want that party. Good luck everyone!”

The gym teacher gave everyone a few minutes to prepare themselves and he gave each class a paper with the pairs. 

Class 2-2 had Rito Aso, the best athlete of the school. With their list Aso didn’t have a partner, so they asked the gym teacher.

The gym teacher explained to both classes, “Since Rito is our school’s star athlete I didn’t give him a partner so class 2-1 could choose their fastest runner so it could be a little more fair. Of course Rito being in class 2-2 won’t guarantee that their class will win, so both classes must do their best.” 

The races soon started, the race was outside on the track, the first one to run back and forth wins. Ayoshi’s race was going to be the 7th one. 

Ayoshi wasn’t really interested in the race. He just stood to the side as the rest of his class talked, they were nervous because their class was behind in wins, they just ignored Ayoshi. 

Ayoshi’s class usually ignored Ayoshi, not really acknowledging him, they thought he was weird. And since Ayoshi was so quiet they didn’t think much of him and didn’t expect much when it was his turn to race. 

So they were shocked when Ayoshi won his race, by a lot, the race wouldn’t end until both parties made their turn. It took a few very long seconds for the other racer to finish.

  
  


When Ayoshi made it back to his class they surrounded him telling him how amazing he was. They looked at him with big smiles, saying how cool he was being able to run so much faster than the other guy. They felt so much more confident in winning with Ayoshi around. And they had all agreed that he would be the one to race twice.

But they weren’t the only ones amazed. Aso, of class 2-2, was looking at Ayoshi with sparkling eyes.  _ ‘How amazing.’ _

Aso has been an athlete for a long time, he could tell when someone was trying or wasn’t. Aso could tell Ayoshi wasn’t putting much effort in his race, but he was already fast.  _ ‘Imagine him putting his all into it. How exhilarating!’ _

Aso couldn’t wait for his race with Ayoshi, and he started to get inpatient waiting for all the other races. Aso started shaking with anticipation, but Aso’s class wasn’t so excited about Ayoshi.

They wanted to win, and with the speed Ayoshi had shown they weren’t so sure Aso could win against Ayoshi.

“Rito-Kun can you win against him?” One classmate asked

Aso looked at his classmate with eyes filled with excitement, “Who knows!”

They were not reassured by Aso’s words.

“For the last race Aishi Ayoshi and Rito Aso will be competing, hurry up and come up to the starting point.”

Ayoshi walked to the starting point with a slow walk, he always walked pretty slow, while Aso speeded walked. 

When they both made it to the starting point the gym teacher told them they could say something to each other before the race started.

Aso looked at Ayoshi, “Hello there!”

Ayoshi turned to face a sunny looking tanned boy, “Hi.”

Aso grew a big toothy grin, “Aishi-Kun, I could tell you weren’t trying earlier, so please put your all into it. I’m an athlete and a win doesn’t feel like a win unless my competitor is doing their best. So please give me some respect.”

Ayoshi didn’t care for the race and like he did before wasn’t going to put much effort into it. But Aso nicely asked so Ayoshi was going to do his best.

“Mm.”

“Ok boys, your two class are at a draw so this is going to the winning race. So good luck, and do your best to win for your class. Now get ready.”

The two boys got into position, “Ready. Set. GO!” 

And the two boys were off, Aso was in the lead at the beginning and his class was happy. They cheered believing they were going to win, until Ayoshi started to catch up. 

When Aso was running a race all he was focused on was the finish line, he was in his own little world. Enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting his face, and slight burn of his lungs.

Because Aso was always so focused in his running he never noticed if someone was ahead of him in a race. Aso has lost races, he was a great athlete but there was always someone better than him, so he has lost races or other competitions. Aso never minded because it showed that he could improve.

So when Aso was finally making it to the starting/finish line, where he noticed Ayoshi standing there. Standing leisurely, while drinking water.

Aso's face grew a huge smile as he was finishing his run and made it to the starting/finish line. 

When he got there the gym teacher announced, “The winner is Aishi Ayoshi, and the winning class is 2-1.  Congratulations !”

Class 2-1 cheered loudly, they rushed to Ayoshi and thanked him for winning the class a party. 

Aso wanted to go talk to Ayoshi and ask him a very important question, but his class pulled him away. Telling him that it was ok and that he shouldn’t be sad that he lost. That he was probably only having an off day. 

But Aso wasn’t sad, he felt the complete opposite with so many more emotions. Aso looked at Ayoshi with a slightly lining look, but his classmates mistook this look for sadness so they took him further away from the other class. They took him further away from Ayoshi. 

After everyone calmed down the gym teacher told everyone they could go to the shower room. So they could clean themselves and change back into their uniforms.

Aysohi went to the shower room while Aso wanted to talk to the gym teacher first before he went to the shower room to get more information on the race. After they were done talking Aso was even more excited to talk to Ayoshi.

He walked around the shower room trying to find Ayoshi. When he found Ayoshi he was walking out of the bath, he rushed to Ayoshi.

“Aishi-Kun! I finally get to talk to you!”

Ayoshi turned to Aso, “Yes?”

Aso said, “You were amazing out there. When I saw your first race I couldn’t wait to compete with you! And when I did I knew I had to give it my all, I couldn’t let my class down. Sadly I lost.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Aishi-Kun! You had to win for your class too. I may have lost the race but I gained something else!”

“What?”

“Aishi-Kun I talked to the gym teacher. He said how your running was really impressive. Your running form was almost perfect and your speed was something else. You were so fast you broke the school record. Which I’ve held for the three years I’ve been here. Aishi-Kun I’m always looking to improve myself. Winning or losing doesn’t matter to me, improving does. So meeting you and seeing how great you are made me realize something.”

Ayoshi raised his eyebrow in question.

Aso clasped Ayoshi’s hands in his, “Aishi Ayoshi please become my master!”

Ayoshi's eyes slightly widened, “What?”

“Aishi-Kun please become my master and teach me. I want to learn from you and become better! So please become my master! Of course it's ok if you don’t wan-”

“OK.”

Aso smiled widened, “Thank you so much master. Can we start now!?”

“We can’t.”

Aso grew a smile and turned into a pout, “Aww why not?”

“I’m naked, and the next period is going to start soon.”

Aso finally got a good look at Ayoshi. Ayoshi’s hair was still wet from his bath and was slightly dripping with water. His skin was slightly pink from the heat of the water. And all he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

Aso let go of Ayoshi’s hands in a rush, “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you were….n-naked. I’ll give you some privacy!” Aso said as he quickly walked away.

Aso hid in a corner. 

Aso has seen his team mates and some classmates naked when being in the shower room. So he didn’t understand why he felt his face heat up and when he started to feel strange. Aso decided to blame it on the race and the heat of the shower room.

Aso held his chest, his heart was beating so fast. He couldn’t help but think, ‘ _ How is his waist so small?’  _


	33. Extra 2: The Yakuza, Ito Riyeko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @chiabutt sorry its taken me so long to write this and post @chiabutt. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also The Yakuza didn't seem to have a name so I gave him one.

***Third P.O.V***

Ayoshi was walking towards Info-Kun’s room, he had just gone through the list Info-Kun had given him on the girls who liked Taro. None of them were his Sempai, so he needed some more information.

He finally stopped in front of the Info-Club clubroom, Ayoshi was about to knock on the door when the door was suddenly opened.

Ayoshi was met with a chest, Ayoshi looked up to meet the face of a handsome older man.

Ayoshi felt his breath stop, he could feel his face fill with warmth. Ayoshi felt something he had never felt before, his heart started to beat uncontrollably.

The older man looked down to see a male student with a dazed face, and with a strange look in his eyes.

He thought the kid was weird because he wouldn’t move out of the way. 

“Hey kid. I’m going to need you to move.”

Ayoshi was so entranced by the man and moved out of the way without thinking and just watched as the man walked away.

“Sempai~.”

The man’s steps stopped mid air, he started looking around questioning whether he heard right.

_ ‘It was probably nothing.’  _ The man pushed off as he continued to walk away.

As the brief interaction was happening Info-Kun had watched the whole thing. 

Info-Kun chuckled at Ayoshi,  _ ‘Well I guess my job is done.’ _

After Ayoshi couldn’t see the man anymore he turned his head to face Info-Kun through the door, that the man didn’t close. Info-kun was sitting in his usual spot, in front of all of his computer screens. 

Info-Kun waved Ayoshi over with a smirk. Ayoshi rushed through the door, closing it behind him. 

“I’m sure you wish to know who he is?” Info-Kun asked.

Ayoshi nodded his head, “Tell me everything.”

Info-Kun chuckled, “I can’t tell you everything, you could say he is one of my...connections.”

Ayoshi’s eyes darkened a little. 

Info-Kun’s eyes soften, Ayoshi could be very terrifying, but to Info-Kun he’ll always be a cute little puppy.

Info-Kun smiled, “Don’t get upset,” he gestured to the mini fridge next to him, “grab a strawberry milk, sit and I’ll tell you everything I can. Ok?”

Ayoshi nodded, he got his strawberry milk, sat down and drank it with a little pout.

“Ito Riyeko, he is a Yakuza. He will be working in the school as a teacher until graduation. He needs to gather information for a job. He is quite a dangerous man Ayoshi-Kun, can you handle that?”

Ayoshi completely ignored Info-Kun’s question, “What is the job?”   
  


Info-Kun smirked, “Sorry, can’t tell you that. If you want to know you have to make him tell you himself.”

Ayoshi grew a bigger pout, after a few seconds Ayoshi finally answered Info-Kun’s question, “I don’t care if he’s dangerous. I have finally found the one, and I have to make him mine. Can you tell me what he wants in a partner?”

“Well he is in his early thirties, and he has talked to me how he wants to settle down and find a cute wife who will take care of him. Can you become his cute little wife Ayoshi-Kun?”

Ayoshi thought for a few seconds, he took a small sip from his strawberry milk, “Mm, I’ll become his wife.”

Ayoshi got up, grabbed a few more strawberry milks and put them in his bag. Before Ayoshi left he asked Info-Kun a few more questions on Riyeko, and then left.

*******

Ayoshi said he would become the perfect wife for Riyeko and that's exactly what he did.

Throughout the next few days Ayoshi had been following Riyeko around and doing things for him. Info-Kun had told him the other loved food. So Ayoshi would bring Riyeko breakfast, lunch, and would make the other small snacks and treats. The two would eat their lunch on the rooftop.

Ayoshi would take any chance he could to spend time with the other. When Ayoshi wasn’t making the other eat food, he would go to Riyeko’s desk and help him with paperwork after school. Ayoshi would give him massages, he would get him drinks and snacks from the vending machines. 

In the mornings of school the two would talk together to school because they lived close together. And Ayoshi would help Riyeko tie his tie in the morning, and help him fix his hair. And the two would eat breakfast together.

Riyeko didn’t think much of the kid following him around at first, but the more started to do things for him and the more Ayoshi would get close to him the more Riyeko thought it was weird.

He needed to know why this kid followed him around like a little lost puppy and did all these things for him so he went to go talk to Info-Kun.

*******

Info-Kun laughed at Riyeko’s “dilemma”, “Oh Ito-San, you're such a smart man but you don’t even understand this.”

“Just tell me what's up with this kid.”

“Do you know the name of the kid following you around?”

“Yeah, Aishi Ayoshi.”

“Just think.”

Riyeko thought for a few seconds when he realized, “Aishi…”

“Do you understand now?” Info-Kun thought with a smirk.

Riyeko felt like slapping himself, “The only son of the Aishi family. Don’t tell me?”

Info-Kun couldn’t stop laughing, and just nodded.

Riyeko sighed,  _ ‘Why do these things happen to me?’ _

*******

“Ito-Sensei?”

Riyeko snapped out of his daze by a sweet voice calling out to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Info-Kun.

He looked down and met a pair of innocent eyes that were staring at him through thick long lashes.

Riyeko sighed, “Look kid, I know why you’ve been following me. I don’t know why its taken me this long to figure out but... ***SIGH*** ....that can’t happen.”

The hand that Ayoshi was using to hold a pair of chopsticks started to drop down to the table. He set the chop sticks down and grabbed at Riyeko’s hand.

A pout started to form on Ayoshi’s face, “Why not, the school has stated that teachers and students can date as long as both parties are legal and they kept their relationship private.”

Ayoshi was looking at him with a pair of wet puppy dog eyes, making it hard for him to get out his words, “I know kid, but….my job is dangerous and I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“I don’t care about that, I can take care of myself.”

“I….kid I know you can take care of yourself but….”

Riyeko could see an image puppy dog ears start to flatten on Ayoshi’s head, “If you know then why not….am I not good enough?”

Riyeko started to internally freak out, he didn’t know how to deal with kids. He didn’t know how to pacify them.

“No no! Of course I think you're a good enough, kid!” Riyeko's words of comfort were not working and he was starting to panic more and more.

“Then why not? Have I not proven to you that I could be a good wife?”

Confusion grew on Riyeko’s face, “Good wife?”

“Mm, Info-Kun said that you want a cute wife to take care of you. Have I not taken good care of you?”

Riyeko’s left eye twitch,  _ ‘Info-Kun! You little shit!’ _

“Have I not been a good wife for you?” Ayoshi asked.

Riyeko really started to think. Ayoshi had treated him greatly. He always brought him food, helping him with his work, and always tried to help him relax. Ayoshi would always make them spend time together. At first he thought it was annoying but after some time Riyeko grew used to it and actually started to enjoy their time together. He enjoyed their conversations, and enjoyed their comfortable silence together. Ayoshi really did act like a good little wife for him. 

Riyeko looked at Ayoshi with a small smile, he gently rubbed Ayoshi’s soft hair, “You’re the perfect little wife.”

Ayoshi’s eyes brightened, and threw himself into Riyeko’s arms. Riyeko tensed slightly at the small body that was pressed against his larger body, but he soon relaxed. He wrapped his arm around Ayoshi's small waist and enjoyed Ayoshi’s warmth.

Ayoshi picked the chopsticks back up and grabbed some food from the bento. He held the food up to Riyeko’s mouth, “Say ahh…”

Riyeko chuckled, Ayoshi had tried to feed him before but he had always rejected it, but now he really wanted to be fed. “Ahhh…”

The food was gently put in his mouth, the food was delicious. Ayoshi’s food was always delicious, he had become addicted. 

After a few bites, Ayoshi opened one of his strawberry milk and held it up to Riyeko’s mouth.

Riyeko smiled, “You never share your milk, why are you doing it now?” He asked as he took a sip.

Ayoshi took a sip after, “Because I’m a good wife, right?” Ayoshi asked as he looked up at Riyeko through his lashes.

Riyeko hugged Ayoshi close, “The best wife, the cutest wife.”

Ayoshi snuggled into Ayoshi’s chest, he took a deep breath and inhaled Riyeko’s cologne, “My precious sempai.”

Hearing the words come out of Ayoshi’s mouth made Riyeko feel strange. He didn’t know how to feel about the words, but when he noticed the four strawberry milk boxes next to Ayoshi he chuckled. He just decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

_ ‘I might go broke with all the money I’m going to need to spend on strawberry milk.’ _


End file.
